The Maple Beer Tomato pact
by maplepancakes99
Summary: Summary: So an Italian, a Canadian and a Prussian walk into a bar, and make a pact to stick together, help each other, and always be friends. However, these new BFFs aren't the most compatible people, how will this new friendship work out?
1. Shakedown of The Maple Beer Tomato Pact

Shake down of the maple tomato beer pact

Numerous bottles of beer were consumed, but they had all stopped counting a long time ago. Everything had turned into a night that they probably wouldn't remember in the morning, just three people searching for some sort of comfort. They were people who would normally never associate with each other, but fate had brought them together. And the words that they had exchanged earlier would most likely keep them together for a long time.

They didn't have much in common, but they had enough in common to hold a meaningless conversation with each other, about something they could all relate to.

Thickly accented anger. "My fratello is a dumb ass."

Obnoxiously loud. "My bruder thinks he's better than me."

Quietly whispered. "Everyone likes my brother more than me."

"He doesn't even think about all the stuff I do for him!" The voices yelled simultaneously, before three heads hit the table, each hit accompanied with another insult directed at their respective brothers.

THUD. "That bastard."

THUD. "That hoser."

THUD. "That arschloch."

The next morning.

Canada sat up and soon regretted it when the room began to spin. The Canadian clutched his head and groaned. "What did I do last night?"

The door to Canada's room burst open, and the noise added to the bright light that filled the room, only worsened the Canadian's headache. "Hey Mattie you're up!" America said cheerfully.

Canada closed his eyes until the pain in his head died down to a dull throbbing. "U-uh hi Al where am I?" Canada whispered, while reaching for his glasses on the nightstand.

America laughed loudly and placed a hand on top of his brother's head, oblivious to the other's discomfort. "The hero totally saved you, because you were passed out, right outside of a bar." America laughed again. "You should really take it easy on the drinks Mattie; everyone knows you're a lightweight."

'Ugh America you asshole.' Canada thought to himself, but simply smiled at his brother. "Thanks Al." Canada whispered glad to have some sort of ideas as to why he felt this way.

America slapped Canada on the back, Canada winced and tears sprung up in the corners of his eyes. "No prob bro! Now hurry up and get ready for the meeting." Canada groaned he had completely forgotten about the meeting that was being held all week. "I don't want to go to the meeting while I'm hung-over." Canada mumbled under his breath.

America heard the Canadian and laughed. "You should have thought about that before you went drinking with Prussia and Romano. I didn't even know you hung out with those guys." Canada's eyes widened. 'I went drinking with Prussia and Romano. Great I probably passed out in front of them.'

Kumajirou walked into the room and looked up at Canada. "Who?" The little bear asked. Canada sighed and stood up; the Canadian had a feeling that today was going to be a very long day.

* * *

Romano groaned and threw a pillow over his head to block out the light filtering in through his thin curtains.

"Ve Fratello, are you up?" Italy said happily poking his brother in the side. Romano groaned and swatted his brother's hand away. "Damnit Veneziano shut the hell up, you're too damn loud!" Romano complained.

Italy backed away, and his curl wilted slightly. "Ve I'm sorry fratello…how are you feeling?" Italy asked his voice a little softer.

Romano groaned, and pulled the pillow away from his face. "I feel like crap, what the hell did I do?" Romano asked a frown on his face.

"You went drinking with Germany's brother Prussia and…um somebody else, but I can't remember his name." Italy said while smiling brightly at his brother.

Romano rolled his eyes and moved to stand up; as soon as the Italian was in an upright position, he grabbed his stomach and ran to the bathroom. Italy grabbed the glass of water he had brought for his brother and followed him into the bathroom.

"Ve Romano do you want something to drink?" Italy asked but then tripped over his untied shoelaces.

Romano finished emptying his stomach's contents into the toilet and looked up, just in time to see Italy trip and spill the entire glass of ice-cold water all over him.

"DAMNIT VENEZIANO! YOU IDIOTA!" Romano yelled as he walked towards his brother. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? OH WAIT LET ME GUESS YOU WEREN'T THINKING WERE YOU?' Romano yelled angrily.

"Ve I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Italy apologized tears gathering in his eyes. Romano continued to walk towards Italy, and didn't notice the water that had spilt on the floor and slipped in it.

"CHIGIIIIIIIII!" Romano yelled as he fell and banged his head on the floor. Italy ran forward and tried to help his brother up, but only ended up tripping and landing on top of Romano. Romano groaned from where he laid on the floor, and the thought that passed through his head while his younger brother on top of him, was that this would be a bad day.

* * *

Prussia groaned when he heard the beeping of an alarm clock, and waved his hand around trying to locate the device so he could turn it off. After ten minutes of failing to find the alarm, Prussia finally sat up and glared at the little clock sitting on his nightstand.

Prussia turned the alarm off and threw it at the wall. "Stupid alarm ruining my awesome sleep." Prussia laid back down and returned to sleep, but ten minutes later Germany walked into his room and woke the albino up.

"Bruder wake up!" Germany yelled knowing that his lazy brother would stay in bed all day. Prussia groaned and pulled the blanket over his head. "Leave me alone west."

Germany sighed and snatched the blanket away from the bed. "Get up you're going to the meeting today!" Germany yelled at his brother. "I'm not going I have a hangover." Prussia complained curling into a ball.

Germany rolled his eyes. "Like that has ever stopped you before. I had to drag you back here after you passed out at the bar with Romano."

Prussia squinted up at his brother. "Romano? Are you sure it wasn't Spain?" Gilbert asked confused.

Germany crossed his arms and stared at his brother who was still lying in bed. "I am sure it was definitely Romano, and some blond haired man I don't know."

"You mean France?" Prussia asked finally sitting up. "Nein it definitely wasn't France, although his hair did look very similar to France's." Germany stated.

Prussia sighed, swung his legs over the bed, and stood up. Prussia drunk all the time so he was used to hangovers and could deal with them, but he couldn't help but wonder what he had been doing with Romano and some guy that looked like France. Prussia had a very high alcohol tolerance, he rarely ever passed out now a days.

"You're going to the meeting, so I can be sure you're not going to do anything idiotic." Germany said before leaving the room. Prussia rolled his eyes and started to get ready for the day, which had started going down hill already.

* * *

At the meeting…

Germany, America, and N. Italy all walked into the room at the same time, America eager to get the meeting started, Germany focused on keeping things on task, and Italy happily babbling about pasta.

Romano came in next grumbling about Italy, and sat down in the first empty seat he saw. "Hola Lovi!" Romano groaned when he heard the cheerful Spanish voice. "Shut the hell up bastard!" Romano grumbled, his head hurting even worse now due to his fall in the bathroom.

Spain just laughed and sat down next to Romano. "Don't be mean Lovi, I brought you a tomato." Romano grumbled and accepted the tomato from the Spaniard. "Cheh whatever bastard, just stop talking so loudly."

Prussia entered the room and grinned lazily when his eyes landed on Austria sitting all alone with an empty seat next to him. On his way to bother Austria, Prussia noticed Romano sitting by Spain and considered confronting the Italian about last night, but decided not to, and nodded in acknowledgement of Spain's wave.

Prussia plopped down next to Austria and poked the Austrian in the side. "How's it going specs?" Gilbert asked smirking at the clearly irritated nation.

Austria turned away from Prussia doing his best to ignore him. "Leave me alone." Austria said. Prussia rolled his eyes and continued to poke Austria. "Come on don't you ever try to have just a little bit of fun huh?"

Austria ignored Prussia, and remained silent, however the albino continued to pester him.

Canada walked into the room and wasn't noticed by anyone, he sighed and took a seat near America hoping he wouldn't be sat on by Russia during this meeting.

Ten minutes later Germany announced that the meeting would be starting soon, and some of the nations that were standing and talking began to move to their seats.

Romano, who was still sitting by Spain, was tired of the Spaniard's constant chatter, normally it wouldn't be so bad but he was hung-over today so he got up to find another seat somewhere quieter.

Prussia was still bothering Austria, but Hungary began to move to her seat near the Austrian when Germany announced that the meeting was going to begin soon. Once Hungary saw Prussia bothering Austria she took out her frying pan and began to yell at him. "Stop ruining Austria's happy place!" Prussia looked up and saw Hungary with her frying pan, so he quickly stood up and moved to find another seat.

Canada groaned after Germany announced that the meeting would be starting soon, he had seen Russia look at him, well through him, and smile. Canada had tried to get his brother to help him with the whole Russia sitting on him thing, but America always forgot.

Canada looked around the room searching for his brother, only to find the American talking to England. Canada sighed as Russia started moving towards his chair, he's been in this situation before and he knows exactly where it's headed so Canada stands up quickly and moves to find a new seat.

Unfortunately for the three nations there aren't many seats available in the crowded meeting room, so they all end up wandering around for a while looking for a place to sit.

"Okay time to start the meeting." Germany announced looking around the room to see if all the nations were ready. Germany sighed and glared at the two nations he saw standing up, more specifically at his older bruder.

"Prussia please sit down." Prussia rolled his eyes and began moving towards a group of three empty chairs he just noticed.

"Ve Romano you need to sit down too." Italy said smiling at his brother; Romano just glared at the cheerful nation and sat near Prussia, a single chair the only thing between them.

Canada was still wandering around, but no one noticed him so they started the meeting. Canada sighed and sat in the only empty seat he saw left, between Prussia and Romano.

Romano looked to his right, when he saw the chair in between Prussia and himself move, but he didn't see anyone there so he brushed it off.

Romano didn't listen to Germany while he rambled on about world issues, he didn't give a damn, and these bastards would be fighting in a few minutes anyways. Romano watched with disgust, as his fratello clung to Germany's arm and chattered about pasta.

Prussia rolled his eyes at Germany and began doodling pictures of Gilbird on his paper, when Prussia looked up again Germany was glaring at him. "Pay attention bruder!" Prussia sighed as Germany yelled at him.

America stood up and loudly announced that it was the hero's turn talk before going on about his plan to stop global warming with the help of that one guy. Canada knew that America was talking about him, because he had heard America's global warming plan before.

Canada wasn't sure what angered him most, the fact that America was still trying to involve him in a plan he had disagreed to, or that the American still couldn't remember him.

"Stupid hoser always forgetting me." Canada grumbled under his breath, forgetting about the two nations sitting next to him. Prussia didn't hear anything because Canada's voice was so quiet and he was more focused on coming up with a plan to bother his brother.

Romano however did hear the Canadian, but he still couldn't see him. "Who the hell said that?" Romano asked staring at Prussia. "Oi potato bastard are you talking to yourself?" Romano asked glaring at the albino.

Prussia looked up from his paper and gave Romano a weird look. "What are you talking about I didn't say anything."

Canada didn't notice the two nation having a conversation while they looked straight through him, so he continued to complain. "I'm Canada eh, why can't they remember that."

Romano pointed an accusing finger at Prussia. "See you did it again, you were just talking!" He yelled. Prussia frowned and rolled his eyes at Romano. "You're crazy," Prussia's eyes lit up with realization. "Oh! I get it you're probably still drunk, couldn't keep up with the awesome me last night." Romano glared at Prussia. "Shut the hell up bastard. Why the hell was I drinking with you anyways?"

Prussia shrugged his shoulders and looked at Romano a little more seriously. "Hey do you remember who the other person we went drinking with was?" Prussia asked leaning forward slightly, still unaware of the Canadian sitting right in front of him.

America continued to go on about his global warming plan. "-It's totally cool and it's definitely going to work, plus that guy Canadia is going to pay for the whole thing!" America said enthusiastically while pumping his fist in the air.

"That hoser!" Canada said in normal volume for most people. Romano and Prussia both stared at the Canadian with wide eyes.

"When the hell did you get here?" Romano yelled.

"Who are you?" Prussia asked.

Canada sighed, and looked up at the two nations. "I'm Canada." He whispered softly. Romano could barely hear him and was about to ask him again when Prussia suddenly started talking.

"Canada….Canada! You're the guy we went drinking with last night!" Prussia exclaimed, all the memories of his night at the bar coming back to him.

_Flashback_

_Prussia walked into the bar upset, his little bruder had just ditched a night of drinking with him to hang out with that hyperactive little Italian. "His lost, I'm too awesome for him anyways." Prussia said, before plopping down at a barstool and ordering a beer._

_Prussia noticed a beer sitting on the counter in front of him and he wondered why someone would leave a perfectly good beer sitting there. He contemplated the fact that he may have stolen someone's seat, but brushed it off as unimportant._

_When Gilbert's beer finally did arrive, he began to hear noises coming from somewhere._

_"Maple…get off."_

_Prussia turned around, and looked in both directions. "Who said that?" He asked receiving strange looks from the bar tender._

_"…Me." Prussia was sure he could hear someone whispering, but there was no one there; the bar was virtually empty, so who was talking to him?_

_"Y-you're sitting on me…" Prussia managed to make out what the little voice was saying and stood up, glaring at his chair. He was shocked to see a blond boy with wavy hair similar to France's sitting in the seat he was just occupying._

_"Who the hell are you?" Prussia asked._

_The blond took a deep breath and looked at Prussia over the rims of his glasses. "I'm Canada eh." Prussia stared at Canada for a minute before shrugging his shoulders and sitting in the seat next to the Canadian. Having a drinking buddy was better than no drinking buddy._

_"Nice to meet you I'm the awesome Prussia!" The albino said enthusiastically. Canada smiled at Prussia, and casually sipped his beer, now that he could reach it._

_"So what are you doing here?" Prussia asked, downing half of his mug of beer in one go._

_Matthew sighed and looked down. "I was supposed to meet my brother, but I don't think he's going to show up." Prussia reached out and patted Canada on the shoulder. "I know how you feel, my brother ditched me too."_

_"Oui-" Canada was cut off by the sound of the bar door slamming open. Standing in the doorway was a very angry Romano, who glared at Prussia._

_"This is all your stupid fratello's fault! I hate you stupid potato bastards!" Romano yelled before charging at Prussia. Prussia held up his hands in a defensive position, but Romano tripped before he even made it all the way to the albino._

_Canada immediately jumped up and went to check on the Italian. "Are you okay?" He asked helping Romano sit up._

_Romano rubbed a red spot on his head and groaned. "Damn that hurt…I'm fine." Romano gently prodded the sore spot on his head. It was definitely going to hurt later._

_Romano slowly stood up and glared at Prussia. "I fucking hate you and you're damn fratello." Romano said venomously._

_"What did I do?" Prussia asked genuinely confused._

_"You're macho potato eating fratello stole my fratello!" Romano collapsed into the stool next to Canada and slammed his head on the table. "That fucking bastard ditched me to hang out with Germany." Romano groaned._

_Canada sat down next to Romano, and smiled sympathetically at the Italian. "Looks like you can join the club; all three of us were ditched by our brothers." Canada stated._

_"The awesome Prussia was not ditched! I was just left in favor of another person." Prussia said, crossing his arms and pouting._

_Romano ignored the self-absorbed Prussian and looked at Canada. "You were ditched too?" Canada nodded. "It sucks doesn't it?" Canada nodded again and Prussia waved over the bartender ordering another round of beer for all three of them._

_Romano immediately grabbed his beer and took a huge gulp of it. "Damn right it sucks!" He exclaimed a little too loudly. Prussia slammed his already empty mug on the table agreeing with Romano. "Ja our bruders are assholes!"_

_Canada winced when they started yelling, but quietly agreed with the other two. "Oui, they are."_

_Romano leaned his head against Canada' s shoulder, the Italian already becoming drunk. "You're a nice guy Canada. We should be friends." The Italian nation said slowly._

_Prussia sat up straight and grinned. "Ja we should all be friends…we could be an awesome trio." Prussia said his words slurring together only slightly._

_Canada grinned and lifted up his mug of beer. "Let's make a pact to be friends and look out for each other when our brother's are assholes." The Canadian whispered before downing his entire glass of beer._

_"Ja!"_

_"Si!"_

_"Another round of beer for me and mein awesome freunds." Prussia said to the bartender who was already regretting giving these guys any alcohol._

_Flashback_

Prussia's eyes lit up and he wrapped his hands around Canada. "You're mein awesome freund!" Prussia looked at Romano and smiled. "And you are too!"

Canada blushed and tried to push Prussia away, while Romano stared at the two in shock his memories slowly coming back.

"Oh yeah…but I was drunk when I agreed to be friends with the potato bastard number two." Romano complained.

Prussia smiled and pinched his cheeks. "Too bad Romano we all agreed to it." Romano rolled his eyes and looked away. "I don't have to be friends with you guys because of something I said while I was drunk!"

Canada tried to get their attention, but they were too busy arguing.

"Ja you do! We made a pact you can't go back!" Prussia yelled, his arms still wrapped around Canada.

"Um…Prussia…Romano…"

"Fuck you bastard! I'll do whatever the hell I want!" Romano yelled slamming his fist on the table.

"But you promised you can't just break a promise!" Prussia whined.

"I don't give a damn about a promise I made to you!" Romano said stubbornly crossing his arms.

"But you made the promise to Canada too." Prussia stated, gesturing to the Canadian in his grip.

Romano stared at Canada for a moment thinking things over. 'Well the quiet one doesn't seem so bad, and I wouldn't mind hanging out with him, but…'

Canada interrupted Romano's thoughts. "We all promised to have each other's backs. Don't you remember last night?" Canada asked, pouting slightly, thinking that Romano didn't want to hang out with him.

Romano frowned. 'I did promise the quiet bastard, and it would be mean if I left him alone with potato bastard number two.' Romano thought. "Fine! We can be friends, but only because I don't want you." Romano pointed at Prussia. "Doing something weird to Canada."

Prussia gasped in mock hurt. "How dare you accuse me of doing bad things to birdie." Canada blushed, and pushed Prussia's arm off his shoulder. "T-thanks Romano."

Romano rolled his eyes, though he really didn't mind being friends with these guys. "Cheh whatever, I'm only doing it because you look to weak to protect yourself against this perverts advances."

Prussia grinned, and crept up behind Romano. "Are you sure it's not because you secretly want to be my friend?" Prussia asked teasingly. Romano scowled and glared at Prussia. "Hell no bastard!"

Canada smiled nervously. 'Beggars can't be choosers I guess.' He thought while he watched his two new friends fight. The Canadian looked around the now empty room in shock. "Um you guys I think the meeting is over." Canada whispered, expecting them to not here him, but surprisingly Prussia did and he stopped fighting with Romano to confirm Canada's statement.

"Hm I guess you're right birdie. Let's go get an awesome lunch together!" Prussia exclaimed dragging Romano and Canada out of their seats, and pulling them to a near by café.

After the three had ordered their food, Prussia announced that he had something to announce. Romano rolled his eyes. "Get on with it bastard." Canada however being the meek little Canadian he is asked more politely. "What is it Prussia?"

"I think we should re-do our pact to always look out for each other and be awesome friends." Prussia declared.

"Why?" Romano asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Because, even though the pact we made last night counts, it was while we were drunk and we weren't really specific about it." Prussia exclaimed matter of factly.

"Oui I think Prussia is right." Canada said softly, Romano sighed and agreed as well, "Sure let's re-do our stupid friendship pact."

Prussia cheered and sat up straight and placed his hand on the bottle of beer he had ordered. "We have to swear on our favorite food or drink to make this official."

Canada took a bottle of maple syrup out of his pocket, and Romano pulled a tomato from…somewhere.

"I the awesome Prussia do solemnly swear to stick with my two new awesome friends, Canada and Romano, through whatever. No matter what happens I will always have their back, and protect or help them when they are in need! They are my new friends and I promise to never go back on this pact." Prussia exclaimed, then took a sip of his beer, and passed it around the table to his friends. "You guys have to drink from the beer that I swore our friendship on."

Canada took a small sip before passing the bottle to Romano, who complained about potato germs before drinking the beer.

"I the quiet Canada do solemnly swear to stick with my two new friends, Prussia and Romano, through whatever, No matter what happens I will always have their back, and protect or help them when they are in need! They are my new friends and I promise to never go back on this pact." Canada whispered, drinking a large amount of his maple syrup before passing it on to Romano.

The Italian stared at the bottle curiously for a few moments before following Canada's example and drinking a large amount of the sweet syrup. Prussia drunk the maple syrup with no hesitation, and passed a nearly empty bottle back to the slightly disappointed Canadian. 'I didn't want them to drink all of it!'

Romano sighed and placed his hand on his tomato. "I the angry Romano do solemnly swear to stick with my two new friends, Canada and Prussia, through whatever. No matter what happens, I will always have their back, and protect or help them when they are in need. They are my new friends and I promise to never go back on this pact." Romano said before taking a bite of his tomato and passing it around the table.

* * *

**A/N**: I really like these guys together as friend, three of my favorite characters! Let me know what you think of The Maple Beer Tomato Pact.


	2. Comfy Lap and Nicknames

**Comfy Lap and Nicknames**

Canada pretended to be interested in America's story about some party that he had went to while they walked down the sidewalk to the meeting room. Canada held Kumajirou in his arms, but the little bear was of no help to him, because he had fallen asleep several minutes ago.

"It was so awesome bro, Iggy got so drunk that he started to strip, and France video taped the whole thing it was hilarious." America said laughing loudly.

Canada rolled his eyes, America had been talking the entire time, and Canada hadn't been able to get a word in at all. "And then Italy got Germany to sing with him-" Canada decided that now would be a good time to tune the American out.

Canada let his thoughts drift off to his new friends, would Prussia and Romano remember him. The Canadian hoped so; hanging out with his new friends had been fun yesterday.

After lunch, they had all taken a walk together, and Gilbird had taken a special liking to Romano. It was somewhat cute to see Romano bonding with the little bird while Prussia secretly took pictures. Canada wasn't even bothered by the fact that Romano and Prussia had started to argue with each other, it was only a petty argument and ended almost as soon as Canada had intervened.

Canada was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't realize he had made it into the meeting room, until he heard Britain yelling at France. Canada sighed and went to the seat he had been at yesterday, Prussia and Romano weren't there yet so the Canadian sat alone watching the other nations in the room converse with each other.

Canada sat with Kumajirou in his lap, and began to play with the bear's ears, because of his boredom. However, Kumajirou didn't seem to like this so he climbed off the Canadian's lap, and went to find a spot to rest under the table.

Canada began to get nervous; he figured that his new friends would forget about him, it wouldn't be the first time something like that happened to the Canadian.

Two minutes later, Canada had fully convinced himself that his new friends would forget him, but when he saw Prussia walking towards him his mood brightened. Canada smiled and waved at Prussia. "Hey Pr-" Canada was cut off by the albino sitting on him.

Prussia wasn't nearly as heavy as Russia so he didn't hurt the Canadian physically, but poor Canada felt near tears now. His new friend had forgotten about him, Prussia hadn't even seen him sitting in the chair.

Romano sat down next to Prussia and glared at him. "Bastard what the hell are you doing?" Romano asked.

Prussia grinned at Romano. "Sitting in the most comfortable seat ever! Why do you ask?" Romano rolled his eyes. "You're fucking weird."

Canada frowned, Romano had forgotten about him as well. The Canadian felt like he needed the comfort of maple syrup, and Kumajirou to get over this horrible event. He would have liked to get up and leave the room, but he didn't have that luxury because of the Prussian sitting on him.

Canada poked Prussia in the back, trying to get his attention. "Um…Prussia…" Canada whispered, expecting to be unheard by the albino.

Prussia turned his head around so he could look at Canada and smiled. "Did you say something Canada?" Prussia asked innocently.

Canada was so shocked that Prussia actually knew he was sitting here that he couldn't think of anything to say.

Romano punched Prussia in the arm and glared at him. "He probably wants your fat ass to get off of him!" Romano yelled. Prussia frowned and rubbed his arm. "Canada do you think I'm fat?" Prussia asked, but Canada was too busy trying to grasp what was happening right now.

'Romano and Prussia can both still see me! Then why is Prussia sitting on me?' Canada shook his head hoping to clear his thoughts and looked up at Prussia. "Um w-why are you sitting on me?" Canada asked softly.

Prussia grinned and threw his arm around Canada's shoulder. "Ha I'm sitting on you because you're lap is really comfortable." Prussia said enthusiastically, while Romano rolled his eyes again. "Fucking weirdo."

Canada stared wide eyed at Prussia and Romano. "S-so you guys didn't forget about me?" Canada asked.

Romano and Prussia stared at the Canadian in shock. "Why do you think we would have forgotten about you?" Romano asked loudly, drawing the attention of a few other nations in the room.

Prussia twisted around on Canada's lap so he could look at him. "Yeah birdie why would you think something like that? We're friends we won't forget you! "Prussia exclaimed loudly earning himself a glare from his younger brother.

Canada smiled. "Uh well it's just that most people don't remember me for very long, and I thought you guys would forget too." Canada whispered softly.

Romano frowned and lightly flicked Canada in the head. "Well don't think things like that bastard, we're friends now so we won't forget you." Romano said softly.

Prussia grinned. "Yeah Romano is right!" He yelled. Canada looked up and noticed that most of the nations in the room were staring at them. "Um you guys I think we're disturbing the meeting." Canada whispered.

"Are you done now?" Germany asked glaring at his older brother. Prussia rolled his eyes. "The rest of you will be arguing soon anyways, what difference does it make." Prussia grumbled.

Germany was going to continue to argue with his brother, but France and England started arguing, and Russia was terrorizing the Baltic nations. Germany sighed and banged his head on the table; Italy immediately went to Germany's side and tried to feed him pasta to make him feel better.

"Kesesese! Now as I was saying, you're an awesome guy Canada. Not nearly as awesome as me of course, but that's okay because I'm really awesome and no one can compare to my epic level of sheer awesomeness. It's so great that some people can't even handle it, and they get jealous, but I understand that. I mean if I wasn't me I would be jealous of the awesomeness that is Prussia too."

Romano face palmed. "Shut up bastard!" Romano yelled, shoving Prussia off Canada's lap.

Prussia landed on the floor with a loud thud and groaned. "Romano that hurt! Why did you push me?" Prussia whined.

Romano rolled his eyes and snorted. "Because you were being a dumbass and talking way too much." Romano said.

"…So my lap is comfortable?" Canada asked Prussia. The albino slowly stood up and rubbed his back. "Yup it's super comfortable." Prussia said grinning proudly.

Canada tilted his head and stared at Prussia, then his lap. "My lap…is comfortable?" He asked again slowly.

Prussia nodded his head enthusiastically. "It's super comfy! Romano sit on Canada's lap!" Prussia demanded loudly.

Romano scoffed and crossed his arms. "I'm not gonna sit on his lap bastard! That's fucking weird."

"C'mon Romano I have a point to prove you need to sit on his lap." Prussia begged, trying to persuade Romano into sitting on Canada's lap.

"No!" Romano stated firmly. Prussia grinned and snuck up behind Romano poking him in the cheek. "Please." He asked innocently.

Romano swatted at Prussia's hand. "No." Prussia continued to poke him in the cheek. "Please."

Swat. "No."

Poke. "Please."

Swat. "No."

Poke. "Please."

Swat. "No."

Prussia sat in Romano's lap and poked him in the cheek five times. "Please, please, please, please, please."

Romano groaned and gave in. "Fine I'll sit in his lap, just stop poking me in the face, and get off of me you're heavy."

Prussia grinned and stood up patting Romano on the head. "Good boy." Romano rolled his eyes and stood up, looking at Canada awkwardly.

"Um I guess I'm gonna sit on your lap now." Romano said rubbing his arm awkwardly.

Canada smiled shyly. "It's fine Romano."

Romano sighed and slowly sat down on Canada's lap. "…Oh my god potato bastard was right! Your lap is super comfortable!"

Canada blushed as Romano leaned back on his lap. "It's like you're a pillow or something." Romano said relaxing on the Canadian's lap.

"See I told you his lap was comfortable!" Prussia yelled, somehow attracting the attention of the nations that were just arguing amongst themselves a few minutes ago.

"What are you two doing?" England asked his fist only inches away from France's face. "I would like to know as well, whose lap is comfortable?" France said moving away from England.

Prussia grinned. "Canada's lap!" He exclaimed.

France seemed to just notice that Canada was sitting underneath Romano, and he stood up to go talk to the Canadian.

"Mathieu, what are you doing?" France asked. Romano didn't like being around France so he stood up and walked towards Prussia.

"Uh well Prussia sat on me and thought my lap was comfortable so-" Canada was cut off by England yelling from the other end of the room. "Who the bloody hell is Canada?" He asked.

France rolled his eyes and flipped his hair over his shoulder. "This." He said gesturing towards Canada. "Is Canada, you can tell by his fabulous hair that is much like mine."

"Hey Mattie when did you get here?" America asked walking over to where Canada was seated and patted his brother on the back. Canada inwardly groaned. 'I walked here with you, how could you not notice me you idiot.' Canada thought.

England finally realized whom they were talking about. "Oh! Canada, I knew that." He said embarrassed that he had forgotten the boy.

"Mathieu why was Romano sitting on you're lap, and more importantly why don't you ever let me sit on your lap?" France asked.

Canada just sat there staring at the French man in confusion. "Why would you want to sit on my lap?"

"Because you're lap is awesome! It's super comfortable!" Prussia exclaimed, making overdramatic hand gestures. Romano growled when he was almost hit in the face. "Watch what you're doing bastard!" He punched Prussia in the shoulder.

Prussia rubbed his shoulder and glared at Romano. "That hurt!" Romano rolled his eyes. "That was the point bastard."

Prussia tackled Romano, and sat on his back. "You need to apologize to the awesome me!"

"Hell no! Get off bastard!" Romano screamed.

France sat down on Canada's lap, surprising the Canadian and America. "F-France what are you doing?"

"Dude why are you sitting on Mattie?" America asked.

France gasped and turned around to face Canada, making the situation even more awkward for the Canadian. "Mathieu you're lap _is_ comfortable!" He exclaimed, as if it was the most amazing discovery in the world.

Canada blushed. "U-um thanks…I guess." He said, secretly hoping that France would get off him soon.

However, France remained where he was on Canada's lap, and started to have a conversation with Canada. "So how have you been Mathieu? It has been so long since we talked."

Canada nodded his head. "Um yeah it has…" France continued to talk going on about his hair, and gourmet food, while Canada sat awkwardly in his chair.

Russia walked over to the group that had gathered around Canada and observed everyone.

Prussia was sitting on top of Romano's back, while the Italian screamed and kicked. America was munching on burgers while he watched, France and Canada converse, and lastly Russia noticed that France was sitting on Canada's lap.

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolk ol." Everyone stopped talking and stared at the Russian who was emitting a strange aura.

"France why are you sitting in Matvey's lap?" Russia asked an innocent smile on his face. France gulped. "Um because Mathieu has a very comfortable lap…" France said nervously.

"Get up." Russia said cheerfully. France was so scared that he quickly stood up and tried to move back to his seat, but Russia grabbed his arm and led him in the opposite direction.

Romano rolled over, successfully knocking Prussia off his back and grabbed Canada's arm and pulled him out of the room.

"Hey Romano where are you guys going?" Prussia yelled, as Romano ran out of the room with Canada in tow. "Hey wait up for me!"

"Hurry up bastard." Romano called over his shoulder leading Canada down the hall, and out of the conference room. Once they were outside of the building Romano released Canada's arm and waited for Prussia.

"Why did you do that?" Canada asked, trying to catch his breath. "Didn't we make a pact to help each other out?" Romano yelled crossing his arms.

Prussia caught up and stood next to Canada. "What did he need help with?" Prussia asked.

Romano rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding me? I was sitting underneath you and I noticed the creepy look in Russia's eyes when he saw Canada."

Canada and Prussia stared at Romano in shock. "What are you talking about? Russia never notices me; he always sits on me during meetings! He can't even see me!" Canada exclaimed.

"Pfft he definitely noticed you a few minutes ago, and there's no telling what he's gonna do to France." Romano said.

Prussia grinned mischievously, snuck up behind Romano, and wrapped his arms around the Italian's waist. "Aw Romano that's so sweet! It's adorable I didn't realize you cared about Canada so much, do you care about me too?" He asked enthusiastically.

Romano flailed his arms and tried to get away from the albino. "Get off of me Damnit! I don't know what you're talking about!" He yelled, and Prussia only tightened his grip on Romano. "Stop hugging me you weirdo!"

Prussia laughed. "Come on Romano, the only reason that you would overreact about something like that would be because you actually care about Birdie. And I bet you care about the awesome me too. Kesesese!"

Romano growled and elbowed Prussia in the chest. "Shut the hell up bastard!" Canada smiled, and let a small laugh escape his lips.

"I'm totally awesome anyways so there's no way you couldn't care about me. In fact you probably love me because of my sheer amount of awesomeness." Prussia stated proudly.

Romano pouted. "I don't, now let me go bastard!" Prussia ruffled Romano's hair and let him go. "It's okay Roma I know you secretly love me."

Romano glared at Prussia. "Did you just calm me Roma?" Prussia nodded his head. "Why?" Romano asked.

Prussia shrugged his shoulders. "I like nicknaming people. I always call Canada Birdie."

Romano sighed. "I think it's because you're a fucking weirdo." He said nonchalantly. Canada giggled, and Prussia frowned.

"No nicknames are a way of showing you care about someone, and I think you guys should come up with an awesome nickname for me." Prussia exclaimed enthusiastically.

Romano rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "No." He stated firmly. "What do you bastards want to do now, besides stand in the middle of the sidewalk and have dumb conversations."

Prussia grinned and jumped up making excited noises. "I know we can all go back to my place, since we're already in Germany!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Romano looked to Canada for his agreement, and the Canadian was happy to be acknowledged. "Sure that sounds fine." He said softly. Romano nodded his head in agreement. "Whatever bastard." Prussia just grinned and grabbed their arms, pulling the two off in the opposite direction of the meeting building. Where if you listened closely you could hear the faint screams of a French men.

Prussia hailed a cab, and quickly ushered Romano and Canada inside, he said a few words in German to the driver, and remained silent for the rest of the ride.

The cab pulled up to Germany's house, and Prussia gave the driver some money before quickly exiting the vehicle. Romano and Canada followed Prussia into the house, but were confused when the albino started leading them towards the basement.

Prussia descended the steps into the basement, and Canada was going to follow him, but Romano placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Why the hell are we going in the basement?" He asked nervously. Canada shrugged his shoulders, and placed a hand on Romano's arm. "I'm sure it's fine." He said softly.

"Bastard how the hell can you be sure that something like this!" He gestured to the basement. "Is fine, what if he's planning on killing us!"

Canada sighed. "Romano, I don't think he's going to kill us, you're just overreacting." Prussia appeared at the top of the stairs and grinned at Romano. "Don't worry Roma I'm not going to kill you…today." Prussia winked and smirked at the clearly freaked out Romano.

"See this is what I'm talking about! How can I trust this bastard? And stop calling me Roma damnit!" Prussia laughed manically and Canada tried to calm Romano down.

"Romano he was just joking, c'mon I promise I won't let Prussia kill you." Canada said gently. Romano reluctantly agreed to go into the basement, so long as Prussia stayed far away from him and no weapons were involved.

All three of them were standing together in the basement, Romano and Canada huddled together because of the lack of lighting, and Prussia laughing hysterically. "Oh maple…maybe he is going to kill us…" Canada whispered, and Romano punched him in the arm, trying to hide the fear in his voice. "D-damnit bastard I t-told you he was going to kill us!"

"Prepare for the awesomeness that you are about to be exposed to!" Prussia exclaimed loudly. Romano immediately shut his eyes, expecting to see torture devices, and other things of that sort, but Canada kept his eyes open and looked around the room in amazement.

The room was filled with all sorts of different things. In the far right corner, there was a bed with black and white bed sheets. Hanging over the bed was the Prussian flag; to the left of the bed was a door, which probably leads to a bathroom. And Canada considered this corner of the room to be the plainest thing about the room.

Canada moved around in a circle trying to see everything that was in this awesome room. Continuing left from the bathroom door, there was a collection of life sized stuff animals. Canada thought that this was a little strange, but continued to look around the room.

Once you got past the stuff animals lining the wall, there was a collection of games in the far left corner. A pool table, air hockey, and foosball table were all set up right next to each other, and a large pile of board games was stacked up against the wall, Canada recognized Monopoly, and Sorry, mixed along with other board games he had seen.

In the upper right hand corner was a cluster of multi colored beanbag chairs, surrounding a large flat screen TV and a game system, behind the pile of beanbag chairs was a large black couch that looked comfortable. Canada also noticed a miny bar in the room.

Canada nudged Romano in the side with his elbow. "Open you're eyes eh." He said softly still amazed by the basement.

Romano reluctantly opened his eyes, and slowly looked around the room just as shocked as Canada had been. "Wow bastard, this is actually pretty cool."

Prussia grinned proudly. "Welcome to the cave of awesome!" He exclaimed happily.

"This place is really cool." Canada whispered, as he wandered over to the air hockey table. Romano went in the same direction as Canada but broke off to look at the stuffed animals lining the wall. "Yeah it is, but what's up with the fucking panda bears." He said poking one in the face.

Prussia sighed. "It's a long story, but I thought they were cool so I had to keep them." He said picking up one of the smaller bears and shoving it in Romano's face. Romano rolled his eyes and looked away. "That thing is not cute. I'll admit that Canada's little bear is kind of cute, but that that _thing _is just creepy."

"Maple!" Canada dropped the puck for the ice hockey game and headed for the stairs. "Oh maple, how could I forget about him?" Canada muttered to himself, while he panicked.

Romano and Prussia stared at the Canadian in confusion. "What's wrong with you?" Romano asked. "Ja Birdie, what's the matter?" Prussia added.

Canada turned around and smiled at the other two nations. "Oh it's nothing really; I just left my polar bear in the meeting room." He said softly, before freaking out again. "Ah Maple I should really go get him, before he does something bad."

Prussia walked forward and placed a hand on Canada's shoulder. "Calm down, we can go get your bear, I'm sure he's fine." Prussia assured the Canadian as he led him back up the stairs into the main part of the house.

Romano followed them. "Cheh I'm sure he's fine, he's a polar bear anyways he can probably look out for himself."

"Yeah Romano's right, once we get back to the meeting building we'll fine your bear waiting there for us perfectly fine." Prussia said.

Canada slowly nodded his head and smiled at his friends. "Okay, thanks you guys." He whispered softly.

So the three friends got into another cab and rode back to the meeting building. "So Roma and Birdie." Prussia said, grinning at his friends as the cab moved along the empty street.

Romano raised an eyebrow; he was sitting near the left window, Canada in the middle and Prussia by the right window. "So what? And stop calling me Roma damnit!"

Canada just looked at Prussia, a questioning look in his violet eyes.

Prussia sighed dramatically. "C'mon are you guys serious?" He asked in an exasperated tone. Canada and Romano just continued to stare at the Prussian.

"Mein gott! You guys need to come up with an awesome nickname for me, since I already gave both of you nicknames!" Prussia exclaimed. Romano rolled his eyes, and Canada offered a small apologetic smile.

"Sorry Gil I'm not really good with nicknames." He whispered softly, but Prussia's eyes lit up and he began bouncing in his seat. "Gil! That's your nickname for me! It's official, and has been approved by the awesome me!" Prussia said happily.

Romano rolled his eyes, but Prussia continued to look at him. "What the hell do you want bastard?" Prussia sighed, as if he was disappointed with the Italian. "You understand what I'm trying to do here right birdie?" He asked Canada.

"U-um I think you want all of us to come up with special nicknames for each other." He said softly. Prussia grinned and gave Canada a thumbs up. "Good job, I'm glad that someone caught on." He said glancing at the Italian who was gazing out the window. "So what's you're special nickname for Romano, Roma has already been claimed by me!"

Canada bit his bottom lip and thought about it. "U-um I'm not really sure…uh you're human name is Lovino right? I guess I could call you Lovi….If you don't mind." Canada said looking at Romano.

Romano pouted. "I don't like these dumb ass nicknames; don't ever call me that in public it's fucking embarrassing!" He yelled even though Romano didn't really mind Canada calling him Lovi.

"Uh Okay I won't call you Lovi in public." Canada said with a small smile.

"That's great! Now Romano you have to come up with nicknames for both of us!" Prussia said while he got out of the cab, and headed for the meeting building.

Romano walked next to Prussia and Canada and rolled his eyes. "Fine I'll give you guys nicknames. What are your human names again?" Romano asked.

"Gilbert the awesome Beilschmidt!" Prussia said as he walked into the building. "Matthew Williams." Canada whispered.

Romano hummed and looked at Canada. "Matthew huh…I can call you Matteo then." Canada smiled at Romano. "Okay."

"Yeah now nickname me!" Prussia yelled.

Canada walked into the meeting room and began looking for his polar bear; most of the other nations had already left the meeting room so it was empty. Canada walked around the entire room and then began looking under tables, chairs, while Romano and Prussia continued their conversation about nicknames.

"Um…how about bastard?" Romano said walking to the other side of the room. "What! No you call everyone bastard it has to be special!" Prussia whined.

Romano rolled his eyes, he honestly couldn't think of a nickname for Prussia. "How about Potato number two."

"No."

Romano sighed. "Um…Bert?"

"Bert?"

"Well Matteo calls you Gil, so I'll call you Bert."

"No."

"…bastard?"

"C'mon Romano you're not even trying."

"It's hard to come up with a nickname for you I barely know you anyways!" Romano yelled.

"Kuma." Canada called out as he crawled under the table. "Are you under here?" He asked softly looking around the floor. He didn't see his pet bear anywhere so he turned to crawl out when he saw something strange glinting in the shadows underneath a chair.

Canada stared at the spot, assuming his eyes had been playing tricks on him that is until he saw Kumajirou pop out of the floor and wave at him. "What the heck was that?" Canada exclaimed, as Kumajirou's head disappeared under the floor again.

"Well I'll tell you some things about myself. I'm awesome, I like awesome things, and everyone loves me!" Prussia exclaimed.

Canada moved closer to the strange spot underneath the chair, it didn't look any different from the rest of the floor, but when Canada reached out a hand to touch it; his hand disappeared under the floor. "What the maple!" Canada exclaimed, quickly pulling his hand back.

"Wow maybe I should call you Mr. Modest." Romano said sarcastically.

Prussia laughed. "Well I am very-" Prussia was cut off by the sound of Canada's frantic voice.

"Help!" Canada yelled as loudly as he could, he had put his hand in the strange spot again, but this time something had started to pull him down. "Oh Maple help!" Canada exclaimed, his entire right arm was submerged in the whole.

Prussia ducked down and looked for Canada under the table. "Birdie what's wrong?" Prussia's eyes widened when he saw Canada with his arm…in the floor? "What happened?"

Romano looked at Canada and was just as shocked as Prussia. "What the hell!" He exclaimed. Prussia scrambled across the floor to help Canada.

The hole continued to pull Canada in and he screamed in fear when his head was yanked into the hole. The rest of the Canadian's body was quickly pulled into the hole; the only thing still visible was one of his feet. Prussia reached out, trying to pull his friend out, but he was too slow and Canada disappeared into the floor.

"The fuck was that!" Romano exclaimed loudly.

* * *

**A/N: ****Woohoo chapter two! I'm glad to know that there are people who enjoy my story, and who will hopefully continue to enjoy it :D**


	3. A dysfunctional rescue group

**A dysfunctional rescue group**

A pair of hands pressed down on the floor, searching for some kind of latch to lift up the section of floor, or maybe a loose floorboard that he would be able to pry up. However, he could find nothing. Prussia sighed, stood up, and looked towards the Italian who was freaking out in the corner.

Prussia placed his hands on Romano's shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "Calm down it's gonna be okay, we'll find him." He reassured. Romano pushed Prussia away from him. "How can you say that? Matteo was just sucked it to the fucking floor! It is not going to be alright!" Romano screamed clutching his hair.

Prussia attempted to reason with the Italian again. "I know, but you have to stay calm, we'll get him back okay." Prussia said softly.

Romano shook his head and began to pace around the room. "No, no, no, no." Romano chanted as he shook his head from side to side.

"Romano. Listen to me, everything is gonna be okay." Prussia said firmly. Romano tensed up and turned to look at the Prussian. "How do you know that? How can you be so sure when you say that?" He asked.

Prussia looked away. "I-I can't be sure…but that doesn't mean I'm going to give up. We're going to find Birdie, no if, ands, or buts about!" He yelled slamming his hand on the table. Prussia's words seemed to work, because Romano finally calmed down. "I hope you're right bastard."

Prussia was hoping that he was right too, because losing Birdie would be totally un-awesome. Even though they had only known each other for a day, Prussia had already deemed Romano and Canada as awesome enough to be in his presence.

"Okay we need to come up with a strategy for finding Birdie." Prussia stated with confidence.

The next day at the world meeting…

"Haha you guys are crazy." America said as he watched Britain and France fight with each other.

"Bloody frog!" England screamed, and punched France in the face.

"Black sheep!" France responded, kicking Britain in the shin.

China sighed. "Westerners are so weird…"

"Everyone will become one with mother Russia!" Russia stated cheerfully, effectively creeping everyone else out.

"Does anyone else hear that noise?" Germany asked.

"Ve I hear, it sounds like…a hammer!" Italy said enthusiastically.

"Yes I hear it as well." Japan added.

"No way dude that sounds like some heavy machinery!" America yelled.

"I think it is coming from the meeting room." China said.

"Well open the bloody door so we can find out what it is!" England shouted.

Germany walked up to the doors that lead to the meeting room, and slowly opened them.

"Damnit bastard, be careful with that thing!"

"Call down I know what I'm doing."

"Are you sure about that!"

"Roma shut up! You're distracting me." Romano punched Prussia in the arm. "Don't tell me what to do bastard!"

The eight nations that had just entered the room, stared in shock at the scene of Prussia and Romano destroying the floor.

Floorboards had been removed, and Prussia was digging a hole of some sorts in the floor. "…Bruder what are you doing?" Germany feared what the answer would be.

Prussia turned around and grinned at his brother. "Oh I'm just trying to find Canada! He disappeared into the floor yesterday." Prussia turned back around and continued to dig.

"Aiyah what is wrong with your brother?" China whispered to Germany. Germany just shook his head and looked away.

"Ve Romano what are you doing?" Italy asked.

Romano growled and crossed his arms. "I'm trying to find Matteo damnit!" He said angrily.

"Why do you guys think that Canada disappeared into the floor?" America asked. Romano rolled his eyes. "Because we watched him get sucked down."

Britain remained silent and stared at the two nations digging a hole in the middle of the room.

"Um Romano are you sure you're okay?" France asked.

Romano glared at the eight nations. "I'm perfectly fine damnit!"

Spain walked into the room, "Huh? What's going on in here?" He asked, confused just like everyone else. The process of nations entering the room and being confused repeated several times, until Spain, Belgium, Netherlands, Belarus, Ukraine, Cuba, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, Norway, Finland, Denmark, Iceland, Sweden, Romania, Greece, Turkey, Hungary, Austria, and Switzerland were all standing outside the door.

Switzerland shook his head and decided he wanted nothing to do with all of this nonsense and left, followed by Austria, and Hungary followed both of them for no specific reason. Turkey and Greece forgot about what was going on in the room and started an argument with each other. The two nations decided it would be best to 'take it outside' and solve their problems, nonviolently of course.

Sweden decided that this was none of his business and left as well, followed by Finland coughhiswifecough and Iceland left to find Mr. Puffin. Norway left too, and Denmark followed him. Estonia, Latvia, and Lithuania didn't want to be in the same room as Russia if they didn't have to be so they quickly left with the others.

Netherlands, Belgium, Ukraine and Cuba stayed, because they were worried about Canada. Spain stayed because he was worried about Romano, and Romania was still there because he was suspicious. All of the members of the allied forces, and the axis powers members were still there as well.

Oh and Belarus but, we all know that she's only there because she just wants to creep on her older brother and be an incestuous stalker.

By this point Prussia had made an eight-foot hole in the floor, and still no Canada. "Damnit! How long do I have to dig?" Prussia yelled. Romano glared at the hole. "Until you find Matteo bastard!"

Ukraine stood by her younger brother with tears in her eyes. "Oh I hope Canada is okay." She said worriedly. Netherlands and Belgium nodded their heads in agreement. Cuba glared at America. "I bet this is your fault you damn bastard!" He yelled storming up to the American.

"Whoa chill out bro, the hero would never do something like that to his brother!" America yelled defending himself.

Belarus latched onto Russia's arm not allowing anyone to get near him, and only reluctantly letting Ukraine stand by his side.

Romania and Britain shared a knowing look, and Romano pushed Spain away from him. "Damnit albino bastard did you find Matteo yet?" He asked Prussia angrily.

"Argh I'm trying okay! Don't rush the awesome me!" Prussia retorted. Romano glared at him. "You said you would find Matteo, so find him damnit!" the Italian yelled.

Britain walked up to the hole Prussia had dug and cleared his throat. "Um sorry to be the barer of bad news, but digging that hole isn't going to help you find Matthew." Romania stood beside Britain and nodded his head.

Everyone turned to look at the Brit. "How do you know that?" Romano asked feeling a little skeptical. "Ja, what makes you think we won't find him?" Prussia asked glaring at England.

"I never said you wouldn't find him, I just know that you won't find him by digging a hole in the floor." England said.

"He's right." Romania piped in. "Because the hole that…Canada fell into was a magical hole."

"What the fuck are you bastards talking about?" Romano asked.

"Huh I guess that makes sense, considering that he was sucked into the floor." Prussia considered this new information.

Germany could feel a migraine coming on and decided that he did not need to be involved in this nonsense. "That's it I'm leaving." Italy gave a quick wave to his brother before leaving with the German. Prussia and Romano glared at the retreating forms of their brothers. "Unhelpful bastards." Romano grumbled under his breath.

"Aiyah I'm too old for this." China said following Germany's example. "Ah yes I think it would be best if I left as well." Japan said.

"Well if you know so much then how do we get him back?" Romano asked irritably.

England scratched the back of his head and looked to the floor. "Ah that's the problem…we have to determine where he went first, and that will probably be difficult."

"Well you better do it fast bastard!" Romano yelled at England.

England glared at the Italian. "It's not a simple task you wanker!"

"Well we'll help you! There's no telling what horrible things Birdie is probably going through right now." Prussia said as he climbed out of the hole.

Britain hummed and looked around the room at all the nations that were still here, and then shared a look with Romania. "Well it might work if you all pitched in." Britain was unsure of how things would work out.

Everyone minus Belarus agreed to pitch in, if it meant finding Canada.

"Okay so what do we do now?" Romano glared at England.

"Well I've got to gather my things first…but there are a few things you all could do for me." England shared a few words with Romania before turning to face the group. "Okay we'll need any personal belongings of Canada you can find, and the help of the people that he considers closest to him."

America and France immediately stepped forward. "That's gotta be me! Mattie is my bro!" He stated with pride. "And I as well, Mathieu is very close to me." France piped in.

"Okay then I'll have to use you two for the spell." America and France stared at Britain with wide eyes. "W-wait you're gonna try to use your magic on us!" Britain rolled his eyes and ignored the two nations.

Romano sat down on the floor and crossed his arms a pout on his face. Prussia squatted down next to the Italian, and rested a hand on his shoulder. "You okay Roma?" Romano glared at the albino. "Don't call me that, and I'm fine."

Prussia frowned. "No you're not I can tell that something's bothering you."

Romano looked up at him confused. "How?"

Prussia grinned. "Easy, I've been talking to you for over a minute and you haven't used any kind of profanity yet."

Romano snorted and rolled his eyes. "Shut up…bastard. I'm just worried about Matteo."

"Don't worry we'll find him, we've got a rescue group and everything." Prussia punched Romano in the arm lightly, trying to cheer the Italian up.

The southern half of Italy shook his head and looked around the room. "Do you see this group? We're never going to get anything done with this dysfunctional rescue group."

Prussia looked around the room and realized the truth behind Romano's words. England was choking France, while America cheered him on. This somehow resulted in America being choked by Cuba, while Russia watched in amusement. That is until Belarus started begging him to marry her, and Ukraine was balling her eyes out because she was worried about Canada and unsure of what she should do about her siblings. Spain and Belgium were talking about having lunch with each other, Netherlands was kind of just chilling in the corner…, and Romania was…gone?

"Yeah I think you're right, you know what that means?" Romano looked at Prussia with raised eyebrows. "Well eyebrows said that he's gonna have to use magic to find Birdie, right?" Romano nodded his head. "So we just steal his magic stuff and get Birdie back ourselves." Prussia suggested.

Romano considered this for a minute, and after observing their dysfunctional group once again, he agreed. "Yeah bastard let's do it. Fuck these assholes."

Prussia straightened up and offered a hand to the Italian, which Romano gladly took and stood up as well. "What's first?" Romano looked up at Prussia. "First we steal eyebrow's stuff." Prussia whispered this so none of the other nations could hear him. Romano nodded his head, and followed the Prussian out of the room.

* * *

**A/N**: **Hm I think ending this chapter right here is for the best, next chapter will probably be longer and we will see Canada again…maybe. On a completely unrelated note, what kind of music do you think these guys would listen to?**


	4. A rescue group and Matthew in Chibiland

**A functional rescue group, and Matthew in Chibiland**

Romano and Prussia had decided it would look suspicious if both of them suddenly left the room together so Prussia let Romano leave first. Then he would meet up with the Italian after five minutes had passed.

Prussia was trying to creep out of the room in super stealth mode, but he was somehow seen by Netherlands. "Hey Prussia what are you doing?" The tall blonde asked.

Prussia grinned and waved a hand at Netherlands. "Oh me, I'm just going out to get some things." Prussia grinned at Netherlands.

The spiky haired blonde crossed his arms and shook his head. "That's bullshit tell me the truth."

"That is the truth I have no idea what you're talking about." Netherlands glared at Prussia and the albino sighed. "How did you know I was lying?" Netherlands smirked. "That's for me to know, and for you to never find out."

Prussia nervously ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Okay, but come on I don't want these guys to hear this."

Netherlands nodded his head, and followed Prussia out of the room. "Okay so Romano and I decided that trying to find Birdie with that group in there would not work at all, so we're gonna do it ourselves."

"I want in on this…I'm worried about Canada too, and those guys are just going to argue with each other like they do during meetings." Netherlands pointed out bluntly.

"Fine." Prussia reluctantly agreed to the Dutch nation joining in.

When Prussia saw Romano standing in the hallway the Italian was talking with Romania. "Fine bastard I guess you're right." Romano reluctantly agreed to Romania's suggestion, and turned to look at Prussia who was walking down the hall with Netherlands.

"What the hell are you doing here bastard?" Netherlands grinned at Romano. "I'm here to help with your plan to find Canada."

Romano looked at Prussia, who just shrugged. "Whatever, this bastard is going to help us with the magical stuff I guess." Romano pointed to Romania, who smiled and waved at Prussia and Netherlands.

"Well first we should gather some of Canada's personal items."

"I know where Canada's hotel room is, I'm sure we could find some stuff in there." Netherlands offered. "I can pick a lock." Romano and Prussia said simultaneously, the two nations stared at each other in shock. "Don't ask." Both of them said simultaneously again.

"Okay then, I'll go get my things and you three can gather Canada's belongings." Romania walked away. "Meet me outside this building in thirty minutes."

"Come on, Matthew's hotel is just down the street." Prussia and Canada followed Netherlands down the hall and out of the building. "So you and Matteo are friends? " Netherlands nodded at Romano. "Yep, Matthew is pretty cool once you get to know him, but I don't really hang out with him all that often anymore." Netherlands scratched the back of his head.

"Why not? Birdie is awesome." Netherlands frowned. "It's not like I don't want to hang out with him, I just don't have the time to."

Prussia just nodded his head and stopped asking questions for now.

Five minutes later, they were standing outside the door to Canada's hotel room and Prussia was picking the lock. "Hurry up bastard!" Romano was worried that someone would see them trying to break into the hotel room.

Prussia glared at Romano and pushed the door open. "After you Roma." He said with a smug smile on his face.

Netherlands gave the two a strange look, but shook his head and walked into the neat hotel room. Romano also entered and Prussia walked in closing the door behind him.

Canada's hotel room was very neat no clothes on the floor at all, and the bed was perfectly made up. "So what exactly are we supposed to be getting?" Romano asked.

Prussia shrugged his shoulders and began looking around the room. "Personal items I guess." The albino walked into the bathroom and grabbed the toothbrush he saw on the counter. "I think this is pretty personal." He held up his find for the others to see.

Romano rolled his eyes and nudged Canada's suitcase open with his foot. Romano stared at the suitcase in shock. Over half of it was filled with bottles of maple syrup, 'Why the hell does he have this much maple syrup?' Romano examined the bottles, and realized that half of them were nearly empty. "The fuck?"

Romano shook his head and walked away from the suitcase, and grabbed a red hoodie off the back of chair. "Matteo wears this a lot, so it's probably really personal."

Romano turned around to see what Prussia and Netherlands were doing, Prussia was still holding up Canada's toothbrush as if it was some kind of prize and Netherlands was going through drawers.

"C'mon I know he still has it." He moved to the suitcase that Romano had kicked to the side, and began pulling things out of it.

"What the hell are you looking for bastard?" Netherlands ignored Romano and continued to pull things out of the suitcase. He began checking the side pockets of the suitcase, and a grin broke out on his face when his hand closed around the object he had been searching for.

Netherlands pulled out a scarf that matched his blue and white one except it was red and white with little maple leaves on it. "Ha I knew he would still have this!"

"How did you know that was in there?" Prussia stared at the scarf. Netherlands folded up the scarf and walked towards the door. "Canada really cares about his friends; I gave him this scarf a few years ago. Well me and Ukraine gave it to him a few years ago." He said softly. "I knew he would still have it." He added.

Prussia and Romano followed Netherlands out the door and back to the conference building. "Do you think Romania is ready?" Romano checked the time on his watch and shrugged his shoulders. "He should be ready by now."

The three nations walked to the meeting room and met up with Romania in the front of the conference building.

* * *

Canada rubbed his head and slowly sat up, everything was blurry and he had no idea how he had gotten here. All the Canadian could remember was falling through that hole, and now he was in a room he didn't recognize and he didn't have his glasses on.

"Oh maple." Canada reached around blindly hoping to find his glasses somewhere, when he suddenly touched something that felt very warm, and felt almost like another person. Canada quickly pulled his hand back and looked up, only seeing a blurry form that resembled the shape of a person.

"I believe these are your's." A deep voice that the Canadian didn't recognize said. His glasses were placed into his hand and when Canada looked up he saw a tall man that resembled Ludwig but with longer hair.

"U-um who are you?" Canada asked slowly standing up. The man glared at Canada, and the Canadian trembled. He felt like the man was looking into his very soul with those cold blue eyes.

"…I am Germania…follow me." This man frightened Canada, but it wasn't like he had any other options so he followed Germania to a doorway.

Germania opened the door and led Canada outside into a snowy forest; the Canadian stared at Germania in shock when he almost ran into a pole. "Am I in Narnia?" He asked in a daze.

Germania pushed tree branches out of the way and continued walking, not checking to see if Canada was following. "Nein it is more like Alice in wonderland, you did fall into a hole after all." Canada thought that this made since and quickened his pace to catch up with Germania. "Well do you know w-why I'm here?"

"You will find out soon enough." Canada frowned at this answer and ducked under a tree branch, the forest seemed to get thicker and it was hard to keep up with Germania.

"Where's my polar bear?"

"You will find out soon enough." Canada groaned as a branch smacked him in the head. "Maple that hurt…" He mumbled. Too focused on his new head injury Canada didn't notice Germania stop until he ran into the others back. "Huh?" Canada watched as Germania pulled out a key and inserted into the…air?

'What the heck is he doing there's no door there we're in the middle of a forest?' Canada thought to himself, considering the sanity of his guide he began to back away. However, he stopped dead in his tracks when a section of the forest the size of a door disappeared and a group of expensive fur coats was revealed.

"W-what?!" Germania brushed the coats aside and walked into the closet, Canada followed afraid that the magical door would close on him. "Are you sure we're not in Narnia?" Canada asked.

Germania opened another door and led Canada into a large, empty room. "Where are we?" Germania pointed to a small door in the corner of the room. That was only knee high and a few inches wider than that. "This is as far as I go, but do not worry there will be others to help you on your journey."

Canada looked at the door then Germania. "Um I can't fit through that. Aren't you supposed to give me some magical drink that shrinks me?" Germania shrugged his shoulders. "Probably, but I'm not going to."

"W-what! How am I supposed to get through that little door then?"

Germania examined Canada then the door. "I think you can fit through it." He said nonchalantly. Canada sighed and walked towards the tiny door pushing it open. He placed his arms by his side and slowly crawled forward edging his way out inch by inch.

About halfway through the little door Canada got stuck, he squirmed and attempted to get free, but it was all in vain he was definitely stuck. "Um Germania…I'm stuck…"

Canada didn't receive a response. "U-um Germania did you hear me?" Still no answer. "Stupid hoser leaving me stuck in this damn hole." Canada muttered under his breath still trying to wiggle out of the small space.

"Where you referring to me?" Canada squeaked when Germania suddenly appeared in front of him. "Wait how did you get out here?" Germania pointed to a normal sized door right next to the one Canada was squeezing out of.

The Canadian face palmed. "And why couldn't I go out that door?"

Germania shrugged. "You didn't ask." He said simply. Canada rolled his eyes and groaned. "Can you just get me out of this door?" Germania grabbed Canada's hands and began to pull. The Canadian tried to make himself smaller hoping it would speed up the process, Germania tugged the Canadian's arms and he suddenly came flying out of the door.

Being the nice person that he is Germania moved back so Canada could face plant the ground instead of being caught. Canada glared at Germania pieces of grass stuck to his face. "You're welcome."

Canada rolled his eyes and stood up, brushing himself off. "Yeah thanks for that."

Germania crossed his arms. "You should really hurry up; you're already late for your…journey."

"What journey?" Canada asked desperate to get some answers from Germania. "You will find out soon enough."

Germania walked through the normal sized door and closed it before Canada could ask any more questions. The Canadian groaned. "Stupid hoser ignoring me." He whispered to himself, Canada sighed and decided what this place looked like since he would probably be here for a while.

It seemed like an ordinary place, just a field surrounded by a few scattered trees nothing special. Though Canada had to admit it was rather pretty, and the mountains he could see in the distance gave the place a majestic feel.

As soon as Canada began to relax, a hand tapped him on the shoulder startling the Canadian out of his peaceful state. Canada turned around to see a very cheerful looking man, with curly dark brown hair, and light brown eyes.

"Hi I'm Rome, I bet you already met Germania didn't you? Germania and I are really good friends he's such a nice guy." The man chattered on endlessly, reminding Canada of a certain Italian nation he knew. Not Romano of course Romano was never happy like this, Canada was referring to the Northerner half of Italy. But anyways back to the cheerful man who was a friend of Germania.

"Y-you're friends with Germania?" Canada asked reluctantly. Rome eagerly nodded his head, and as soon as he got the confirmation, Canada spun around and tried to open the door. Sadly, for the Canadian the door was locked and he had no escape. "Damn hoser, and now I have to deal with another one." He mumbled to himself.

However, Rome didn't hear the Canadian. "So you're Matthew huh? That's nice well I have to show you the way to your next stop so follow me!" Once again, Canada considered running away, but once again, he was in an unfamiliar place, so he followed the strange happy man and hoped for the best.

"So Matthew how have you been? Do you like it here? I like it here it's a very nice place. I just wish that there were more pretty women, I mean the women here are very pretty, but I wish there were more. Do you get what I'm saying, oh maybe you don't. Do you play for the other team?" Canada contemplated smashing his head into one of the nearby trees to get away from the very talkative man, but before he could get away Rome grabbed his hand and pulled him to the side.

"Shhh we have to be very quiet here…." Rome held his breath and pulled Canada behind a tree as a large group of cats walked by.

Canada looked at the cats, then back to his guide. "Why are you afraid of these cats?" He whispered. Rome quickly clamped a hand over Canada's mouth and shushed him.

Once the cats were gone, Rome released Canada and relaxed. "What was that about?" Rome ignored Canada's question and looked in the direction the cats had come from. "They came from the village; oh I hope nothing bad happened to the little ones."

Rome grabbed Canada's wrist and started dragging him along. Canada noticed that they were heading away from the mountains. "Can you please tell me where we're going?"

Rome mumbled something to himself, and answered Canada without turning around. "To the village, I think you will like the little ones, they're so adorable." Rome smiled.

Canada was confused, but he had already realized that he would be confused a lot in this place so he just followed Rome, and wondered what his friends were doing right now.

* * *

Prussia, Romano and Netherlands were standing in front of the meeting building waiting on Romania. "Where the hell did that bastard go?" Prussia shrugged his shoulders and Netherlands just adjusted his scarf.

Romania ran up to the trio with a bag in one hand and a black cloak in the other. He smiled at the three nations and took a deep breath. "Sorry it took me so long, I had a little trouble finding the right materials."

"You have everything you need right?" Prussia tried to see what was in the bag. Romania took a step away from Prussia and rubbed at the back of his head nervously.

"Well like I said I had a little trouble finding all the materials, but I think the spell should work…probably." Romania's voice sounded unsure, and Romano became nervous. "What happens if this spell doesn't work?"

Romania casually waved his hand, brushing off Romano's question. "It'll be fine, where are the things that you gathered?" Romania was given the scarf, toothbrush and hoodie, he examined the items closely before giving an approving nod and turning to look at the others. "Now all we need is to find a secluded place to complete the spell."

* * *

Canada stared at the tall golden gates looming over him in shock. Rome had told him they were going to the village and he had expected to see a quaint little place. That was not the case at all; instead, he was met with this beautiful ornate golden gate. "Wow is this the village you were talking about?"

"Nope." Rome said popping the 'p' "This is the gate way to _her _house."

"Her?" Canada asked but Rome didn't supply him with an answer. "Come on the village is right over here." Rome walked to the right of the large gate and Canada followed him.

"Here we are!" Rome exclaimed gesturing to a large group of small houses. "Welcome to Chibi Village."

Canada stared at all of the multicolored houses that made up the village, he towered a good two feet over most of the houses and he began to think this was some kind of joke. "W-what is this?"

"Didn't you hear me? I said it's Chibi Village." Rome looked completely serious, but Canada was still having trouble believing all of this nonsense. 'I feel like I'm in the Smurf village or something.'

"Hey you guys can come out, Matthew is a nice guy." Rome said, and Canada wondered whom the man was talking to.

However, before the Canadian could question Rome, a crowd of chibis ran up and crowded around Canada and Rome. 'I am in the Smurf village!'

Canada stared at the chibis in shock, and slowly began to back away. All of the little chibis resembled the nations of the world.

"What the m-maple?" Canada whispered. Rome laughed and picked up the Italy Chibis. "Everyone say hello to Matthew."

All of the chibis looked at Canada with big eyes, some of them smiling others frowning but they all offered some sort of greeting to the Canadian. America latched onto his leg and began rambling about superheroes. France began a conversation with Canada in French. Cuba latched onto his other leg and started arguing with America. Prussia decided to shoot him in the head with an arrow and got scolded by Hungary, well Canada thought it was Hungary she kind of looked like a boy though.

Rome laughed, "Okay little ones give him some space." The chibis reluctantly backed away and Canada relaxed, but was confused why he didn't see a little Canada anywhere. "Hey where's the little Canada?"

Rome looked to Al. "Al do you know where Matt is?" The little American pointed to a nearby house that was bright red. "He's been in there all day and he says he's not coming out."

Rome frowned. "Why not?" Al just shrugged his shoulders and walked away with a group of five other chibis. Canada walked up to the house Al had pointed out and knocked on the door.

"Go away Al." Canada frowned and knocked again. A loud sigh and some shuffling from the other side of the door.

The door slowly opened and a blond chibi head poked out. "Al I already told you that I-" The chibi stopped talking and stared up at Canada with large violet eyes. "A-are you m-me?"

Canada smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah I am…well I'm a different version of you I guess." Canada wasn't entirely sure how this all worked, but didn't dwell on it.

The chibi nodded his head and grabbed Canada's arm motioning for him to bend down. Canada kneeled down and looked the chibi in the eye wondering what he could want.

"I-I know something that nobody else knows but I'm afraid to tell them. I'm going to tell you because I think I can trust you." Canada nodded his head and waited for the chibi to continue. "N-not here…no one else can hear this." Canada nodded again in understanding and let the little Canadian lead him away from the village.

The chibi version of himself led him far into the woods, away from the rest of the village and sat down near a tree. Canada took a seat next to the Chibi and waited for him to say something.

* * *

The space in the cave of awesome had been cleared out so that Romania could prepare for his spell. As soon as he deemed the space adequate Romania shooed the others out of the room, insisting that he needed to be completely focused for what he was about to do and they would only cause a distraction.

Twenty minutes later Prussia was pacing around the kitchen annoying both Romano and Netherlands. "Why is it taking him so long? I hope he's not ruining the cave of awesome." Romano rolled his eyes. "Calm down bastard."

Prussia sighed and continued to pace. "I'm just really worried about Birdie. Whenever stuff like this happens in a movie, something really bad happens. Birdie could be stuck doing something stupid like helping a village of weaklings get back to their happy lives. Because they have someone evil terrorizing them! Birdie shouldn't have to get sucked into that corny movie shit!"

Romano and Netherlands stared at Prussia. "Bastard what happened to staying calm?"

"Yeah Prussia I'm sure Matthew is fine."

Prussia ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Yeah you guys are probably right, but I just can't help worrying about him." Prussia lowered his head. Romano stood up and placed a hand on Prussia's shoulder. "Stop moping bastard! You're talking as if we're never going to find him! We are going to find Matteo and that's final." Romano glared at Prussia, and the albino nodded his head.

"You're right Roma, I won't give up!"

Netherlands stared at Prussia, eyebrows raised. "Why do you keep calling Romano Roma?" Prussia grinned and Romano face palmed muttering something about dumb nicknames.

"Speaking of that did you come up with a nickname for me?" Romano rolled his eyes. "How about idiot." Prussia pouted. "That's not a good nickname!" Netherlands chuckled and the other two nations continued to argue until Romania called them down stairs to the basement.

"Okay everything is ready now."

* * *

**A/N**:**So this chapter was really just an introduction into Chibiland, I'll go more in depth about that next chapter CX **


	5. Frightening Felines

**Frightening Felines**

Chibi Canada looked down and took a deep breath. "I'm r-really sorry about this…" Canada stared at the Chibi in confusion. "What are you talking about?" The miniature Canadian looked up at him with sad violet eyes and waved his hand.

Canada wanted to ask more questions, to figure out what the chibi was talking about, but before he could, a sharp pain radiated from his temple and he was suddenly seeing spots. The Canadian reached out blindly trying to grab onto something, the last thing Canada saw before blacking out was his chibi self looking at the ground, as another figure loomed over him.

Maple…why me?

Canada thought as he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

"This is stupid."

"Romano stop moving so much!"

"Is there any other way to do this?"

Romania shook his head at the trio. "I'm afraid not."

Romano, Netherlands, and Prussia were all squeezed together in the small chalk circle Romania had drawn in the middle of the floor. "Can't you just make the damn circle bigger bastard?"

Romania shook his head. "No all of these things have to be exact if I change something the spell may not work. In fact I'm not entirely sure if it will work with three people." Romania smiled at the three.

Romano glared at Romania, and Prussia accidentally elbowed Netherlands in the side. "What happens to us if this doesn't work?" He asked.

Romania shrugged his shoulder and flipped through his book. "A lot of things could happen actually," Romania adjusted his black cape, and turned around. "You guys could end up getting separated and sent to different dimensions, or someone could lose a limb or an organ. Oh and there's always the chance that you three merge together into one mutated being."

Romano continued to glare at Romania. "Are you serious?"

"Oh I almost forgot about the possibility of one of you disappearing, but that's not very likely. Most likely you'll just lose a few toes."

"Um I'm not sure I want to do this." Netherlands voiced everyone's thoughts. Prussia and Romano nodded in agreement, but before any of them could do, something Romania began chanting and the chalk began glowing.

"Oh fuck!" Romano backed away from the edge of the circle when the chalk turned purple. However due to the lack of space, he bumped into Prussia, who bumped into Netherlands, who almost fell out of the circle. Luckily, the tall blonde caught himself before he stepped out of the circle. Balanced precariously on one foot, Netherlands was desperately trying to regain his balance, and he had almost done it, but Prussia sneezed and threw the Dutch nation off Balance again.

Netherlands right foot landed on the outside of the circle. Romania's chanting grew louder. The circle glowed brighter, and then Romania stopped speaking and the three nations were enveloped in a bright purple light.

Romania was satisfied with himself, that is until he realized that Netherlands foot was outside of the circle, but at that point, it was too late. In the next few seconds, Prussia Romano and Netherlands were gone. Romania and the chalk circle on the floor were the only things remaining in the quiet room.

* * *

Canada's eyes opened and he slowly looked around the room he was in, his thoughts were hazy and he couldn't see straight. As Canada slowly began to focus on things, he noticed that the floor was covered in different types of cat toys…

The Canadian shook his head and tried to sit up, only to discover that he was tied down. Canada immediately began to panic, and thrashed wildly against his restraints.

Canada stilled when he heard the sound of footsteps. Someone was walking towards him; their steps were even and measured. Canada grew nervous with each dull thud he heard meeting the cold ground.

Canada was afraid, there was no doubt about it, if the restraints were not holding him back he would have bolted out of the room as fast as his long legs could take him, but the restraints were there and he could not move.

Canada took a deep breath and began to count the seconds ticking by, as the steps grew closer. One. I am going to die.

Two.

Three. Whoever it is will shoot me.

Four.

Five.

Six. And feed my remains to some animal.

Seven.

Eight. Or maybe they'll torture me.

Nine.

Ten.

Eleven.

Twelve. I remember that movie I watched with Al.

Thirteen.

Fourteen. They pulled out the guy's fingernails one by one.

Fifteen.

Sixteen. Chopped off his ear.

Seventeen.

Eighteen. Ripped out his tongue.

Nineteen.

Twenty.

Twenty-one. Put his hands into a pot of boiling water.

Twenty-two. Canada was trembling at this point, and he wondered how big this room was.

Maybe his death would be quick.

Probably not…

The steps were closer now; he was positive that the person was coming from his left.

When Canada reached the Twenty-fith, second he did not hear a step. Instead, Canada heard a tinkling noise like that of a bell, then the sound of someone sliding. Finally a loud thud as if someone had fell to the floor.

"Ow that hurt!"

"W-what who's there?" Canada was pretty sure that it was the voice of a female, but definitely not one he recognized.

"Ugh why does she have all of this clutter down here, and she never turns on the light!" The voice grumbled, and Canada heard shuffling, before the footsteps started again walking in his direction.

* * *

Prussia sat up and clutched his head. "Mein gott…what happened?" Prussia looked around the unfamiliar room and noticed Romano lying a few feet away from him. He slowly stood up, walked over to Romano, and nudged the Italian with his foot.

Romano groaned and rolled away from Prussia's foot. "Leave…me alone…bastard." He grumbled, trying to return to his peaceful slumber.

"Come on Roma you need to wake up." Romano slowly cracked open his eyes and glared at Prussia. "What the hell do you want bastard?" He slowly sat up.

Prussia walked across the room, and picked up Canada's things. "Do you know where Netherlands is?"

Romano slowly stood up and continued to glare at Prussia. "I just woke up how the hell would I know?" Prussia ignored the Italian's rude comment and looked around the room. "Well looks like we have to find him and Birdie."

Romano groaned, and Prussia grabbed his arm pulling him towards a door. "Come on Roma." Romano reluctantly followed the albino stopping only when he saw a very familiar looking man standing across the room.

Prussia turned around to see what was bothering the Italian, and he followed Romano's gaze to a tall blonde all the way across the room.

"Does that look like…?" Prussia nodded his head. "He sure does, who do you think he is?"

Romano shrugged his shoulders; he had no idea where they were so he definitely didn't know who this strange person that looked like Germany was.

"Oi potato look-a-like where are we?" Romano yelled across the room. Germania looked over his shoulder and stared at the Italian with a raised eyebrow. "Really another one…I am Germania…." The tall blonde trailed off when his eyes landed on Prussia.

Germania tensed up when he saw Prussia. "…it's you…" Romano furrowed his brow and stared at Germania. "What the hell are you talking about Potato look-a-like?"

Germania shook his head and turned away from the two nations. "I-it's nothing…follow me if you want to find your friend." Germania began walking, not even checking to see if the two nations were following him.

Romano and Prussia shared a look then quickly followed the man. "How did you know we were looking for our friend?" Prussia watched the man warily.

Germania didn't answer. "Where is he?" Romano asked quickly becoming frustrated.

Germania walked faster and climbed out the window. "Come on I'll take you two along the short cut." Prussia shrugged and followed Germania, Romano climbed out of the window as well, but he grumbled about it.

Germania led the two through a small patch of forest and turned around once they reached a small clearing. "Do you see that road?" Germania pointed to a yellow brick road. "Follow it and it will take you straight to the village and you will find your friend."

Prussia looked at the yellow brick road. "Are you serious?" When he turned back around Germania was quickly walking away. "Hey where are you going?"

Germania didn't look back, or answer Prussia's questions; he just sped up and disappeared into the forest. Romano glared at his retreating form. "Weird bastard."

Prussia shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the yellow brick road. "Well I guess we should get going if we want to find birdie."

Romano nodded his head and started walking down the road, Prussia walking next to him. Prussia still had Canada's hoodie, toothbrush, and scarf in his arms, and it was beginning to get uncomfortable holding all of these things. "Hold up Roma." Prussia stopped, and put the hoodie on, wrapped the scarf around his neck and placed the toothbrush in his pocket.

Romano rolled his eyes. "Hurry up bastard." He began walking again, and Prussia ran to catch up with Romano.

The pair walked in silence for a while until Romano looked up at Prussia. "D-do you think we will find Matteo soon?" He asked softly. In the short time that he had known, him Romano had grown very attached to the timid little Canadian. It was nice to be around someone who wasn't loud like the rest of the nations he knew.

Prussia wasn't sure, he desperately hoped that they would find the Canadian soon, but he didn't know. "I'm sure we will Roma." He said with a confident grin. He had to be strong for them, if he wasn't then Romano would lose all hope, and they would never find Canada.

Romano nodded his head, and the two continued to travel in silence. "Did you hear that?" Romano slowed down and looked at Prussia.

The Prussian stopped to stare at his friend. "Hear what?" Romano furrowed his brow and glared at Prussia. "How did you not hear that?"

"Roma I don't hear any-" Romano quickly hushed Prussia and pointed to the bushes, were a rustling noise was coming from.

"Oh, I hear it now." Romano shushed the annoying nation and edged away from the bushes. "I think there's something in there…it sounds really big." He said nervously.

Prussia smiled. "Oh calm down Roma, I'm sure it's nothing." Romano shook his head. "No way there is something in there and it's probably going to attack and eat us."

Prussia chuckled and grabbed Romano's arm. "Come on Roma, it's nothing probably just a little squirrel or something." Romano looked at Prussia nervously but walked with the Prussian, down the road, and as they got closer to the spot where the rustling came from he grew more, and more nervous.

When the Italian saw something leap out of the bush he screamed, and jumped into Prussia's arm. "AAAH SAVE ME, PLEASE SAVE ME DON'T LET IT EAT ME!"

* * *

"Hello there." Canada was startled when he suddenly saw a female standing over him. Well he assumed that it was a female, the room was dark and all he could see was long red hair.

"U-um hello." He said nervously. The person smiled at Canada and began untying his restraints. "I'm sorry about the way you were treated, and I know you're probably confused, but I'll explain things later." Canada wasn't sure about this person, but whomever it was seemed nice, and was helping him so he decided to trust the mystery person.

The red haired person finished untying the restraints and helped the Canadian to his feet. "Watch your step lad; there are a lot of…things in this room." Canada nodded his head and let his rescuer lead him away from his prison.

Canada couldn't see a thing, but his rescuer obviously knew where to go. After walking a few feet in the darkness red headed mystery person turned around and shushed Canada. "You're going to have to make sure you're extra quiet now, okay. If we get caught _she _will be very angry."

Once again, Canada noticed the emphasis on she, but decided that escaping was more important at the moment. He was also very sure in his ability to be quiet. He nodded his head in confirmation and followed his savior, up a staircase.

The pair paused for a second, and his guide stopped to listen at the door. The person gestured for Canada to follow and quickly darted out into the hall. Canada followed staying close to his rescuer, while she crept around the corner to make sure the coast was clear.

Canada followed the red hair woman; now that he was in the light, he could clearly see that it was a woman. Creeping around corners and ducking as they traveled through the building became increasingly easy as Canada got used to it. However, he became too lax, and as he was traveling around another corner to meet up with his guide, he saw a person walk by.

Canada didn't see it as a big deal, he was practically invisible to most people, but the person looked so familiar and the Canadian found himself frozen in place. "It's you!" He yelled out, causing his rescuer to glare at him. "What the hell are you doing?" She hissed, but Canada had already gained the attention of the blonde he had seen walking down the hall.

It was Germania. The tall blonde winced and turned to look at Canada. Recognition flashed across Germania's face. "What are you doing out here?!" He yelled in shock, drawing the attention of other people in the building.

The red haired woman growled. "Damnit Matthew!" She grabbed his arm and started running.

Canada stumbled over his own feet, as he tried to keep up with the woman. "Ah s-slow down." He called out. The woman tightened her grip and ran faster. "We can't slow down unless you want them to catch you, and whatever you do don't look back!"

He ran faster to keep up with the woman and fought the urge to look back, it was hard and he found himself looking over his shoulder. "I said don't look back!" Canada squeaked at the woman's loud assertive voice and ran even faster.

Canada could hear the sound of people pursuing him, but he was too afraid to look back. So the Canadian ran as fast as his legs would carry him, and did his best to keep up with his rescuer.

"Come on the door is up ahead!" The red headed woman called over her shoulder. Canada sped up, and felt a wave of relief watch over him, when he saw the door come into view.

The pair dashed through the door, and continued running. Canada was very shocked to see golden gates ahead of him. 'What are we in that place I saw with Rome earlier?' He thought to himself.

Canada began to question how they would get out when the gates were closed, but two other women appeared by the gate, and it opened. The poor little Canadian didn't know how much more of this he could take, but his red headed rescuer gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, and continued to pull him along.

* * *

Prussia walked down the road with Romano held tightly in his arms.

"Prussia." The albino smiled down at his Italian friend. "Yes Roma." Romano looked down then back up at Prussia. "I just want you to know that I hate you."

Prussia grinned. "I love you to Roma." Romano glared at the ex-nation. "No I mean it, I hate you with all of my heart. In fact I wish that there were twenty-five hours in a day, so that I could hate you for even longer."

The Prussian ruffled Romano's hair. "I hate you all the time, I hate everything about your stupid un-awesome albino-ness." He said firmly. "Don't blame me, it's not my fault that you're afraid of little kitties."

"I thought it was a dangerous beast." Romano grumbled in his defense.

"Yeah a super dangerous little kitty cat." Prussia laughed.

Romano pouted and hit Prussia in the arm. "Shut up and put me down bastard."

Prussia shook his head. "Nope I have to protect you Roma." He grinned at the Italian. "There are a lot of dangerous beast around here."

Romano rolled his eyes. "You're never gonna let that go are you?" Prussia shook his head and Romano groaned. "Damn bastard, just walk faster."

Prussia laughed. "Hey look I think that's the village!"

* * *

"Hello Matthew." Canada's rescuer was still standing by his side, and in front of him, in the same clearing he had been captured in were two other women. One with short brown hair, cut in a bob style, and dark brown eyes. The other was a woman with long black hair pulled back into a ponytail and very gentle looking green eyes. That were a gentle calm color.

"W-who are you people?" The three women shared a look with each other and then looked to Canada. "It'd probably be best if you referred to me as Ancient Egypt." The woman with the short brown hair said. "And I would be Ancient Greece." The woman with the ponytail chimed in.

Canada's rescuer placed a hand on his shoulder. "And I'm Ancient Britain, I suppose you already met that idiot Rome right?" She asked. Canada sighed and nodded his head. Now that he thought about it the woman did look a lot like Britain, especially the eyes. And the other two looked like there descendants as well.

"And I bet he didn't explain anything to you." Canada nodded his head in response. "Well I guess it's up to us then. This make take a while Matthew, why don't you sit down."

* * *

**A/N:****This chapter took me a while, my computer decided to be an ass and not only kick me off, but delete all my work. So not only did I have to rewrite this I also had school work to rewrite -_-* tis a wonderful world. Anyways on a happier note, I have 20 reviews :D I love you guys so much!**


	6. Reunited

**Reunited**

"So where should we start?" Ancient Britain asked Ancient Greece. "Well we should probably explain where we are, and then let him ask us questions."

Ancient Egypt nodded her head in agreement. "That sounds like a good idea."

"So this place is kind of like a heaven for nations, but not exactly." Ancient Britain began. "Since we are nations and we represent the land we don't truly die, we're really only replaced. And since our land is still there that means we still live on."

"But if we stayed on Earth things would be very confusing, and we don't belong their any longer." Ancient Egypt continued. "I suppose that you met the Chibis as well." Canada nodded his head. "Well they're here because they are technically nations as well, but they no longer belong on Earth, I guess you could say they're not needed there anymore. We have fulfilled our duties on Earth so we came here."

"Can I ask a question?" The three women nodded their heads. "Well all the nations started off as chibis, so didn't we just grow up from chibi to adult. And if that's the case the chibis shouldn't even be here."

"Ah but that is not the case." Ancient Greece cut in. "You have changed, from chibi to adult; Canada went through a lot of things, so you're a completely different nation than your chibi version." Canada's eyes widened. "…Really?" The Ancients nodded their heads and Canada struggled to comprehend these things.

"Um okay then, I have another question." Ancient Britain nodded her head and waited for him to ask his question. "Who is _she?_" The three women all tensed up and looked between each other, as if they were sharing some secret knowledge.

"_She _is very powerful."

"_She_ wants to be in control of it all again."

"The rumor is that _she _couldn't control all of it, that's why _she _crumbled apart."

"_She _is Pangaea." The three ancients said simultaneously. Canada's eyes widened. "Pangaea…As in Pangaea the super continent." He exclaimed. The ancients nodded. "Wow that's amazing." Canada said in awe.

"A-and she wants to control it all again?" He asked slowly. The ancients nodded again. "That's why it's very important for you to leave here as soon as possible." Ancient Britain said.

Ancient Egypt nodded. "She already knows that you are here and if she can have things her way she'll replace you in the real world, and if that happens there will be no hope for the rest of the nations in the world."

Canada's eyes widened and he began to panic. "What! Well how do I get out of here?" Ancient Greece placed a hand on Canada's shoulder. "Calm down, we'll get you out of here; we just need to go to the village first."

The Canadian nodded his head and followed the ancient nations towards the village.

* * *

Romano looked around at all the small houses and then stared at Prussia. "Are you sure this is where we're supposed to be?"

Prussia shrugged. "That guy told us to follow the yellow brick road to find our friend. So Birdie has to be here somewhere." He looked down at a red house right next to him and knelt down to knock on the door. "Hello anybody home?"

Romano watched Prussia curiously. "What are you doing?" Prussia stopped knocking on the door and looked at Romano. "Maybe someone's in the house, and if there is someone in there maybe they know where Birdie is."

Romano's eyes widened when he actually saw someone come out of the house. "What are you looking at?" Prussia turned around, and when he saw the little Canadian chibi, he shrieked (a very awesome manly shriek). "Birdie! What happened to you?"

The miniature Canadian stared at the albino with wide eyes. "What?" Prussia picked up the chibi and held him to his chest. "Oh birdie I'm so glad we found you! Now we can take you home and everything will be normal again." He exclaimed happily.

"Except for the fact that he's a chibi now." Romano pointed out. Prussia pouted and looked at the chibi in his hands. "Maybe it was a side effect of falling through that hole. I bet he'll be fine once we get back."

Romano sighed. "And how are we supposed to get back?" Prussia frowned and stroked the top of the chibi's head as he thought about that. "I didn't really think about that, and Romania wasn't really clear about how we would get back."

Romano walked over to Prussia and looked at the little chibi. "Do you know how to get out of here Matteo?"

The chibi blinked up at the Italian. "Um…no, but I'm not the Canada that you know…" He whispered nervously.

"What do you mean?" The little Canadian looked down and began fiddling with his shirt. "W-well I met the Canada that you know…he was here earlier, b-but he's g-gone now..." he muttered morosely.

Prussia gasped. "What where did he go?"

The America chibi ran up and wrapped an arm around his brother. "Hi, what are you guys doing here?"

Prussia frowned at the little American look a like. "We're looking for our Canada. Do you know where he is?" Chibi Canada lowered his head until his bangs fell in front of his eyes.

"Oh I don't know, but I bet Rome does!" Chibi America turned around and waved at Rome. Romano's eyes widened when he saw the man, and he quickly hid behind Prussia.

Rome noticed the chibi waving at him and walked over to the group. "Hey Al, who are your friends?" the mini American grinned proudly. "These guys are looking for the big Canada, but I don't know where he is."

Rome smiled at Prussia, not noticing the Italian hiding behind him. "Oh yeah, he's here! He's a really nice guy kind of on the quiet side, but he is still nice."

The albino grinned. "Yeah I know birdie can be pretty awesome. So do you know where he is? Cause we should probably be heading back to our world now."'

Rome nodded his head in understanding. "Yeah Canada is right over there." Rome turned around to point, but frowned when he did not see the Canadian anywhere in his line of sight. "Huh I could have sworn his was right over there."

The man looked around searching for the Canadian all around the village. A few of the chibis wandered over, wondering what the man was looking for. "Ah hello children…do any of you know where Matthew went?" All the chibis shook their head, and Rome sighed.

"It seems that I have lost your friend…" Romano tightened his hands into fist and Prussia frowned, staring at the man in disbelief; he was preparing to say something to the man, but the Italian behind him cut him off.

"How the hell did you lose our friend! Who does something so stupid you idiota!" He yelled. Rome and the chibis leaned to the side to see who was standing behind Prussia. "…Romano is that you?"

Romano glared at his grandpa, and then looked away. "Yes." He said reluctantly. Rome ran over to Romano and wrapped his arms around him. "Oh my grandson! It's so good to see you all grown up." He exclaimed nuzzling the grumpy Italian.

Romano frowned, and refused to look at his grandfather. "You do know that I'm not Italy, right?" he said dejectedly. Rome frowned and looked at Romano's face. "Of course I know you're not Italy, I was always very good and telling you two apart."

The Italian glared at the ground. "Then why are you hugging me? I'm not your favorite." He spat the last part out with venom.

"Romano, I never favored your brother over you."

Romano laughed dryly. "That's a lie, and you know it. You always preferred Italy, I mean why wouldn't you. He is the talented one, the friendly one that everyone loves. Why would anyone want to be with me?"

Rome stared at Romano in disbelief. How could his grandson feel this way? He had always loved the two equally right? "Roma…I'm sorry if I made you feel like I loved your brother more, but it's not true. I loved both of you equally, you are my grandsons."

The younger man scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Don't lie to me you bastard, I don't want to hear it…just get away from me."

Rome's eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to protest, but Prussia shooed him away. 'He just needs time to chill out.' He mouthed to the bewildered man. Rome backed away and Prussia stepped forward. "Hey…Roma?" The Italian stared at the ground, still angry. "What do you want?"

The albino placed a hand on Romano's shoulder. "I'm sure that you're grandfather loves you and your brother equally."

The Italian scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You don't understand…it was so obvious that he liked Italy more than me."

"Well that's his fucking problem, for not picking the awesomer brother." Romano rolled his eyes. "Awesomer is not a word."

Prussia groaned and punched the Italian in the arm. "Awesomer is too a word, it's an awesome word! But that's not the point!"

"Then what is the point?"

"The point is that _you _are awesomer than your un-awesome brother. So fuck what your grandfather thinks." Prussia turned around to face Rome and gave him an apologetic smile. "No offense." Rome shook his head. "None taken."

Romano stared at the albino. "…are you saying that you like me more than you like Italy?" Prussia nodded his head. "Yep, I mean your brother is okay, but he's not as cool as you."

Romano blushed, and fought the smile he felt forming on his face. "Th-thanks bastard." Prussia clapped him on the back. "No problem Roma, we're friends after all."

Prussia felt something tugging at his pant leg and looked down to see his chibi self grinning up at him. "Hey little guy what's up."

"I want to know if I grow up to be a super awesome nation!" The chibi exclaimed happily. Prussia frowned and rubbed the back of his head. 'How do I answer a question like that? How am I supposed to tell myself that I fall?' "Um well…"

The Italian saw the frown on Prussia's face and remembered when the man had cheered him up, and decided to intervene.

Romano knelt down, and smiled at the little chibi. "Of course you are, you're one of the most awesome nations I know." Prussia stared at the Italian in shock. "Roma what are you do-" Romano glared at the albino and he stopped talking.

The small albino smiled brightly, and ran off to tell all the other chibis how awesome he was. Romano stood up and brushed his pants off not meeting Prussia's eyes. "Why?"

Romano frowned. "The kid asked a question, all I did was answer it." He grumbled. Prussia grinned and hugged Romano. "I knew it! You do care about me!" He exclaimed happily.

Romano pushed Prussia away and frowned. "Shut up bastard I hate you!" Prussia smiled and kissed Romano on the cheek. "I love you too Roma." Romano blushed and punched the albino in the arm. "Get away from me bastard!"

Prussia laughed, but quickly became serious again. "So how are we going to find Birdie now?" Romano frowned. "I…I don't know, but we have to keep looking, I mean one of these chibis has to know something right?"

The white haired man nodded his head. "Yeah I'm going to ask around, you keeping looking, maybe Birdie will pop up." Romano nodded, though he seriously doubted that Canada would just pop up.

* * *

Canada and the three ancient nations made it to the village, and Ancient Britain announced that she would go talk to Rome. The other two women mentioned having some other business to attend to and left. Now standing alone Canada decided to go find his chibi self.

A task that proved to be very simple, after five minutes of searching, he found the chibi standing alone kicking rocks.

"Hello." the chibi gasped and spun around, almost causing himself to topple over. "O-oh it's you…hi." He whispered softly.

Canada knelt down so that he was eye level with chibi and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I want to talk with you.

The chibi looked up, a frown gracing his petite face. "Are you mad at me?" The chibi whispered. Canada shook his head. "No…I just want to know why you did it." The smaller Canadian bit his lip. "She told me she would give Kuma back, but she lied." He whispered.

Canada nodded his head now that he understood who she was, he could understand why his chibi self did that. In addition, he remembered that he had no idea where his Kuma was.

"I'm sorry I did that to you." The chibi said softly. Canada ruffled the chibis hair. "Don't worry about it."

"M-Matteo is that really you?" Canada stood up and turned around staring at Romano in shock. "Lovi, what are you doing here?"

Romano walked over to Canada, he couldn't believe it the albino potato had been right, Canada did just pop up. "We came to find you of course." Canada furrowed his brow and stared at Romano. "We?" Romano nodded his head. "Yeah me and potato bastard."

Canada stared at Romano in shock. "You guys really came here to get me? How did you get here?"

Romano rolled his eyes. "That magical bastard Romania got us here, and we lost Netherlands on the way, I have absolutely no idea what happened to him."

The Canadian's eyes widened. "Netherlands came too?" Romano simply nodded and turned around surveying the small village. "There's potato bastard over there." He said pointing to the white haired ex-nation who was playing with Chibi Romano. Canada stared at Prussia. "Wait why is he wearing my stuff?"

"Oh yeah we had to use that stuff to get here." Romano cupped his hands around his mouth. "Oi Potato bastard come here!"

Prussia stood up and faced Romano. "What do you want…" The albino's eyes widened and he took off running towards the pair once he saw Canada.

"Birdie!" He yelled before glomping the Canadian. "Mpf!" Canada struggled to stay upright when the Prussian slammed into him, and he did so successfully for a full second before toppling over with Prussia on top of him.

"Ah…Hey Gil…" Prussia hugged Canada tightly, not realizing that the Canadian would need to breathe. "Oh birdie I'm so glad we found you, I was so worried, and then your family started acting all un-awesome so we had to make our own rescue group. But the spell was really scary and I didn't think it would work. But it did, well it kind of didn't work because we lost Netherlands. Then a guy that looked just like mein bruder showed us how to get here, and we got here and thought that the chibi you was the real you and it was really confusing. Oh and Roma saw his grandpa and it was really awkward, and I saw the chibi me, and it was even more awkward, but now we found you so we can go home! Did I mention that Roma secretly loves my awesomeness."

Said nation growled and kicked Prussia's leg. "I do not!" Canada chuckled. "That sounds cool Gil, but could you get off, you're crushing me."

* * *

Ancient Britain talked with Rome in hushed tones. "Are you sure that they can leave that way."

Rome scratched the back of his head. "Well we've left through it a couple of times, and we have to try. We cannot let her get them."

Ancient Britain nodded her head. "Alright we'll take them through the portal." Rome smiled. "Ah it is so nice to see my grandson all grown up. I'm so proud of him." Ancient Britain furrowed her brow. "But it looks like he's glaring at you."

Rome shook his head. "No that's just his happy face; he always looks like that when I'm around."

Ancient Britain stared at the man and wondered how anyone could be so dense.

* * *

**A/N:****and the trio is reunited, but what about Netherlands and Kumajirou. Don't worry it will be revealed soon! …maybe. But being completely honest I will probably end this little other world thing next chapter. So I hope you guys enjoyed it C:**


	7. Mysterious Mystical Auras

**Mysterious Mystical Auras **

Kumajirou stared at the strange woman in front of him as she broke down into tears. "No one loves me! I will die alone, because they all hate me!" the woman trembled and looked at the bear with teary grey eyes. "Only I can't die, so I'll just be alone forever!" Kumajirou awkwardly petted the woman's head. "Don't cry…"

She sat up and stared at the bear with eyes full of hope. "Oh you'll be my friend won't you?" she asked, her eyes shifting to a bright blue. Kumajirou just sat there silently unsure of what he should say to this woman.

Blue eyes shifted to a dark violet, and she wrapped her hands around the bear tightly. "You'll be my friend right?" She asked slowly, an ominous tone taking over her voice. The bear squirmed in the woman's grip. 'I want Canada.' He thought as her grip grew tighter.

"We can be best friends forever and ever." She began to rock the bear in her arms. Pangaea began to hum softly, and clutched Kumajirou to her chest as if her life depended on the little bear. "You are my sunshine…My only sunshine; you make me happy…when skies are grey…"

The grey color was returning to her eyes, but the purple was still there; Kumajirou felt nervous. Something was obviously wrong with this strange woman, but now he felt like he might possibly be in danger.

He wasn't exactly sure of how he'd gotten here and he didn't know where he was. The bear's memory was hazy, and he only had a faint recollection of noticing something strange on the floor, after that all his memories kind of jumbled into one thing. He only saw glimpses of what happened. Falling with Canada, then being held in a stranger's arms were the only clues he had to explain why he was here.

"You'll never know dear how much I love you." Pangaea's voice echoed through the room, and Kumajirou shivered. "You'll stay with me forever, right?"

Kumajirou shook his head. "I can't." She frowned and held him tightly. "Why can't you stay?" He resisted the urge to pull away. "I have to get back to Canada." He whispered.

Pangaea growled. "No you don't." Kumajirou shivered and edged away. "Y-yes I do." She pulled the bear close to her chest. "You don't need him you have me! Why do you want him?" He whimpered. "Why? Tell me what's so special about Canada?!" The bear remained silent, and this angered Pangaea. She grabbed the bear by the scruff of his neck and flung him towards the wall.

Kumajirou cried out in pain when he made contact with the wall, and lay on the floor in silence as his leg throbbed with a dull pain.

* * *

Netherlands shivered and marched on through the snow, he had no idea where he was, no idea where Romano and Prussia were, and no idea where Canada was. He was angry and just wanted to get home too bad he didn't know where home was at the moment. He marched on through the snow wrapping his scarf tighter around his neck to fight against the cold, and hoped that the houses he saw in the distance were actually houses and not just some hallucination brought on by exhaustion.

Ten minutes later Netherlands found out that the houses were real, too bad no one was living in them, and the houses were abnormally small. So with a heavy heart he trudged on, at least he wasn't in the snow anymore, and this should have alarmed him, the fact that the weather had changed so suddenly. There was absolutely no snow once he got past the houses, but he was too preoccupied with hating his life.

* * *

"Can't leave! What do you mean you can't leave?" Ancient Britain threw her hands into the air and began to pace around. "Unbelievable, I thought that they would realize how serious this was. Obviously I put too much faith in their intelligence." She mumbled to herself, not considering that she may be offending the nations she was bad mouthing.

Several deep breaths and a few minutes later Ancient Britain had composed herself. "You have to leave; I already explained this to you Matthew. Staying is not an option." She stated firmly.

"But we can't just leave our friends here!" Prussia protested.

Ancient Britain inhaled sharply and her eyes widened. "…Friends? Someone else came with you?!"

Canada nodded. "Kumajirou."

"And Netherlands." Romano added.

Ancient Britain turned around and grabbed her hair mumbling things to herself that the others couldn't understand. "Hey what's the matter?" Rome asked. The ancient nation tensed up and whipped around to glare at Rome. "You should know what's the matter you idiot! Two other nations are here and we don't know where they are! What do you think seems wrong about that situation?"

"Actually it's one nation and a polar bear." Prussia cut in, but quickly closed his mouth when Ancient Britain directed her glare at him.

Rome tapped his chin and thought about the situation. "Hmm…I don't know…um don't tell me…it definitely has to be something about the polar bear right?"

Ancient Britain groaned. "No you idiot! The problem is that another nation is wandering around our world, yet neither of us has heard anything about him. Do you know what that means?"

Rome paused then made an 'O' shape with his mouth. "That nation is in the forbidden territory and if she finds him, she will abduct him, and probably take over his country in their world."

The three friends stared at him with wide eyes. "Are you serious?" They asked simultaneously. Ancient Britain nodded. "Unfortunately he is."

"Can't you just save him like you did for me?"

She sighed. "Unfortunately it's not that simple. Saving you wasn't exactly easy, but I could only do it because I knew exactly where you were. I have no idea where your friend is." She explained. "And she will most likely be able to find him before me."

* * *

Netherlands was walking through a dessert now, and if he was pissed earlier he was furious now. Some strange rabbit like creature lived in this dessert and every few minutes they would jump out of their little holes, and terrorize him.

His scarf had been stolen three different times, and they enjoyed running around his feet and causing him to trip. Which is what they were currently doing, there were about five of the little creatures scurrying around his feet, and they moved so fast that it all appeared to be one large black blob. He was sick of dealing with their little antics so he reached down to pick up one of the creatures, his intentions being to move them away from him. However, when his hand reached into the blackness he didn't make contact with anything. Instead a cold air surrounded his hand.

"What the hell?" He realized that the black blob was now a solid circle around his feet, and the creatures were moving even faster. He tried to step over the black circle, but as soon as his leg lifted into the air it was quickly sucked into the hole. He screamed and tried to pull his leg away, but it was as if some unseen being was pulling him into the blackness.

He yelped when his second leg was pulled in as well, it felt as if his legs were submerged in ice cold water. He clawed at the ground trying to pull himself out, but his efforts were in vain. Netherlands body was slowly pulled down until his head was the only thing that remained above ground, and he was afraid to see what lurked in the darkness below him, but at this point any type of escape was impossible. He screwed his eyes shut, as his body was given one last tug, and he was pulled under.

Once Netherlands head disappeared inside, the black hole vanished, as if it had never even been there absolutely no traces of it remaining in the desolate dessert landscape.

* * *

Kumajirou sat in the room and stared at the woman whom was now smiling at. The smile looked genuine to the polar bear, she seemed to be legitimately happy, and he wondered how her mood changed so quickly. Her eyes had shifted to a beautiful sky blue that shone brightly in the light. "Okay Mr. Snuggles, me and you are going to play a game now, okay?"

He was unsure of what to do, so he just nodded his head, and this seemed to please her, because she happily clapped her hands and bounced.

"Okay that's great, we're going to play hide and go seek. I'll hide and you have to find me." Kuma nodded his head again, and Pangaea hopped up, looking around the room with eager eyes. "Alright close your eyes, count to twenty and then come find me."

"Okay." He closed his eyes and began to count. "One." He heard her giggle, and the sound of her feet moving around. "Two, Three, Four." It sounded like she was hopping around and moving items out of her way. "Five, six, seven, eight." His stomach growled lightly, and he remembers how Canada would always feed him salmon. "Nine, ten, eleven, twelve." Memories of napping on Canada's soft bed flood his mind. "Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen." He remembers all the pancakes and maple syrup he would eat when Canada was in a really good mood. "Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen." He wishes that Canada would show up and take him away, because he doesn't like this lady anymore. "Twenty."

Kumajirou opened his eyes, and began to limp around the room, his left back leg still sore from being thrown at the wall.

He sniffs the air, and it's hard to tell where Pangaea is, her smell is everywhere in the small dark space, and he feels disoriented. He's been in this room too long, and he wants to leave. Now.

He walks towards a corner, and when he looks up he sees the bright blue eyes looking down at him.

"Aw you found me." She said sadly, but quickly hopped out of the corner a large smile on her face. "Now it's your turn to hide.

* * *

"How do we get them back?" Canada asked frantically. Ancient Britain sighed. "Well that's the problem, we can't exactly send any of you to go get them, because you all have land that she would love to take over, but we can't just leave them there."

Prussia coughed awkwardly. "Um…I don't have any land…" He mumbled, and the others all looked at him; Romano and Canada expressing worry, and the ancient nations in shock at the statement. "What do you mean you don't have any land?"

He scratched the back of his head and looked at the ground. "Exactly what it sounds like, I have no land that I can call my own, I fell years ago…technically I'm East Germany now, but that's really only a title, that land belongs to West."

This time Rome was the one to look at Ancient Britain with a shocked expression, and they both shared a look as if sharing a secret. "What was that about?" Romano asked, having seen the whole exchange between them.

Rome looked away from his grandson. "Ah it was nothing." Romano glared at his grandfather. "You're lying." Rome shook his head. "No I'm not, come on we need to work out a plan to save your friend."

He stepped away from his grandfather. "Tell me." Rome laughed nervously. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The others remained quiet as they watched the exchange between the two. "Yes you do, you're lying to me! Why are you lying?"

"I'm not lying, Romano please calm down." He smiled and took a step towards the Italian. "Don't you want to find your friend?"

Romano glared. "I want you to stop lying to me; you would tell me if I was Feliciano!" He yelled. Rome's smile fell. "If you were Feliciano you would stop asking all these questions, and just listen to me."

He balled his hands into fist. "Well I guess it's just too bad that I'm not him isn't it. You would be happier if I was him wouldn't you?"

"Romano we already talked about this earlier."

"Oh yeah I remember that, when we talked about it then you lied to me just like you're doing right now!"

Prussia stepped forward and placed a hand on Romano's shoulder. "Roma…" The Italian shook his head and shook the albino's hand off. "No I'm sick of being lied to; I want him to tell me the truth." Prussia let his hand fall, back down to his side.

Ancient Britain sighed. "We have to tell them they'll find out eventually."

Canada stood to the side completely quite. "Matthew has probably almost got it figured out…I explained to him how our world works."

Romano and Prussia looked at Canada, and the Canadian's violet eyes widened and he shook his head. "N-no it has to be something else…it can't be that…it can't be." Small tears welled up in the corner of his eyes and he looked up at Ancient Britain. "Please tell me what I'm thinking is wrong."

She sighed and shook her head. "I wish I could but I can't…"

"B…but we just became friends; he's one of the only people that can actually see me!" Canada's voice rose and shocked the other nations.

"Matthew calm down, I can't change the way things are, and if what he says is true he's no longer needed in your world, and he will not be able to leave this one."

Canada frantically shook his head from side to side. "That's not true! He is needed; the world still needs him…" He yelled frantically.

Prussia stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Canada. "Calm down birdie, I'm sure that whatever it is can't be that bad."

Canada wiped away tears that were threatening to fall and looked up at Prussia. "It is that bad Gil…you might not be able to leave this place…" He whispered.

Romano widened his eyes. "Why can't he leave?"

Prussia's eyes widened and he remained silent, Ancient Britain explained how this world worked, but he still didn't say anything he just stared off into the distance.

Romano frowned and looked up at the albino. "Gilbert…are you okay?" He blinked, and tried to talk, but his voice caught in his throat. "I…I'm fine…" He whispered. His arm was still wrapped around Canada and the Canadian trembled. "This is my fault, if I hadn't of fell through that stupid hole you wouldn't be here." He mumbled.

Prussia forced a smile, and hugged Canada. "Don't worry birdie, it's not your fault…" Canada shook his head. "Y-yes it is."

The albino grabbed Canada's face and forced him to look up at him. "No it's not, and it doesn't matter because I'm not staying here."

Romano gasped. "What are you talking about? Didn't you hear her?"

Prussia smirked. "Yep I sure did, and she said that this is a place for nations who aren't needed in our world any more. I can't stay here, because I _am_ needed in our world." He said proudly.

Ancient Britain stared at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Well you see, Roma, birdie and I made a pact to always look out for each other, and I can't do that if I stay here. So I have to go back to my world and not stay in this un-awesome place…no offense." Ancient Britain raised her eyebrows, at the albino. "Um okay then."

Canada smiled, and Romano scowled a little less. "Thanks Gil."

"Yeah grazie bastard." Romano mumbled.

He grinned and threw his arms around both of their shoulders. "No problem guys, I'm just being the awesome me!"

* * *

"Five." Kumajirou and Pangaea had just started their game of hide seek, and he tried to find a place where the woman would never find him.

"Six." His head whipped back and forth across the room searching for a decent place to hide from the crazy woman.

"Seven." He was sure that she was crazy, and he didn't want to be in this room any longer.

"Eight." There was a table in the corner of the room, but he thought that it was too  
obvious.

"Nine." He would make too much noise if he tried to move those boxes.

"Ten." He wished that Canada was here, the Canadian would know the perfect place to hide.

"Eleven." And then after they played finished playing Canada would have given him a big salmon.

"Twelve." He sniffed a rug lying on the floor and moved on.

"Thirteen." He reached up and felt along the wall for some kind of place to hide.

"Fourteen." He was running out of time.

"Fifteen." His paw brushed across a doorknob.

"Sixteen." He gripped the knob and did his best to turn it.

"Seventeen." A difficult task for an animal with no thumbs.

"Eighteen." The knob moved slightly and he looked over his shoulder and continued to try.

"Nineteen." The knob clicked, and he pulled it open, quickly sliding out the door.

"Twenty." He closed the door behind himself.

Pangaea opened her eyes, and the bright yellow color of her irises glowed in the darkness. "Ready or not here I come."

* * *

"So you're sure that this will work?" Prussia asked curiously.

Rome nodded happily. "Of course, you have nothing to worry about." He slapped Prussia on the back. "Besides he's basically your grandfather, he should feel obligated to help you out."

"But I don't understand why he would know while you guys don't know." The albino pointed out.

Rome waved his hand. "That's because he's Germania and he's got that mysterious mystical aura."

"That doesn't make any sense at all."

"Exactly my point…he's mysterious."

"Okay whatever, I don't think this will work, but I'll try." He sighed and walked into the little cabin.

Prussia slowly raised his hand up and knocked on the door, he could hear his friends and the two ancient nations shuffling in the bushes inside the house, and that did nothing to help him with his anxiety.

"What do you want?" A gruff voice asked, and he stared at an older version of his younger brother. He felt the need to bow down and praise this man, because at the moment he held so much authority in those little words, he didn't see how it was possible.

"Um Hello..." He forced a smile, why was this suddenly hard, hadn't he just talked to Germania earlier today. "I need to ask you something…and I was wondering if I could come inside."

Germania glared. "Speak up!"

Prussia's spine straightened and he felt the urge to salute. "I have something to ask, and I would like to come inside your house." His voice still sounded nervous, but it was much clearer this time.

Germania nodded his head and stepped back. "Come in them."

The albino gulped, and nervously crossed through the doorway into the neat house.

"Sit!" it sounded more like a command that an offer, so Prussia quickly sat on the edge of the couch, sitting with his spine erect.

Germania did not sit; he stood in front of Prussia and stared at him. "What is it you want to ask me?"

He scratched the back of his head. "I was wondering if you knew where my friends are." He looked up with hopeful eyes.

Germania crossed his arms. "I assume that you're not talking about the friends that are hiding in front of my house." Prussia's eyes widened. "H-how did you know that?"

He could faintly hear Rome saying. "Mysterious mystical aura." From outside in his hiding place, Germania rolled his eyes, and sighed. "Of course that idiot has something to do with it."

He sighed, and sat down. "Unfortunately I do know where your friends are."

Prussia's eyes widened. "Really, that's great?"

Germania shook his head. "No…it's horrible."

The albino furrowed his brow. "Why is it horrible?"

He closed his eyes and clasped his hands behind his back. "…No one goes to the place that your friend is if they can help it…because no one has ever made it back."

"What? There has to be some way to get him back!"

Germania sighed. "I wish there was…"

"Come on surly you can think of something? According to Ancient Britain we can't just leave him here."

"I already told you that there is nothing I can do. Unless someone wants to go and save him themselves, but that's insane because they'll never make it back."

Prussia stood up and looked at Germania. "You have to tell me where he is."

"What?"

"Tell me where he is?" He asked again.

* * *

Kumajirou made it out of the room, but now he was wandering around outside still clueless to his location. So the little bear focused on getting as far away from Pangaea as possible. He knew that he was in some kind of forest and it appeared to be night time, but all the trees looked exactly the same and he feared that he was running in a circle.

Kumajirou was a flash of white moving through the trees, as he ran as fast as he could. Relief washed over him when the trees began to thin, and it was almost like he could hear Canada's voice calling for him, but then he fell into a hole.

Blackness engulfed the white bear, and he couldn't see anything, all he could register was a sense of falling and suddenly he lost consciousness.

When Netherlands opened his eyes he was tied to a chair and something warm was sitting in his lap. He looked around, but he couldn't tell where he was, it was too dark in the room to make out anything. Whatever was in his lap moved, and he jumped. Which is a hard thing to do while you're tied to a chair, so instead of just jumping a little, he jumped and took the whole chair with him, causing it to tip over.

He groaned when his head made contact with the floor a loud sickening crack echoing through the room. "Ah god that hurt." He wished that his hands weren't tied so he could rub the sore spot on his head.

The warm thing that had been sitting on his lap moved closer to his face and sniffed him. "Who are you?" Netherlands eyes widened, that voice was very familiar. "Kumajirou is that really you?" The bear nodded.

"Where's Canada?" Kumajirou looked down. "I don't know."

Netherlands sighed and tried to right his chair. "Hey Kuma, do you think you could get these ropes off?"

Kumajirou looked at the ropes securing Netherlands to the chair. "I can try." Kumajirou started with the ropes that kept Netherland's hands tied to the chair. He used his claws on the rope and struggled to break them.

* * *

Prussia marched on ignoring the protest from the ancient nations and his friends. "Gil you shouldn't do this it's a bad idea."

"Stop being stupid bastard, there has to be another way!"

"Um Prussia even I know that this is a bad idea." Rome stated nervously.

Prussia turned around and looked at them. "Hey you're the one who suggested I go see my 'grandpa' and he gave me some information and I'm going to use that to get my friend back, so we can go back to our world."

Romano glared at him. "You're being an idiot, what if something happens to you?"

The albino grinned. "Don't worry Roma, I'm awesome I'll be fine!"

The Italian crossed his arm and pouted. "Stop being so stupid, you could…die or something! Don't you realize that!"

Prussia was going to say something else, but Canada stepped forward and cut him off. "I'm going with you." He whispered.

Everyone in the group stared at the quiet Canadian. "No Birdie, you should stay with Rome and Ancient Britain, this could be dangerous."

"That's why I'm going with you." Canada said a determined look in his eyes.

"Matthew! Are you serious don't you realize what will happen if you do that?" Ancient Britain yelled at him.

Romano stepped forward too. "I can't let you two go off on your own." He mumbled.

Canada smiled, and Prussia grinned. "I knew you loved me Roma."

"Shut up bastard."

Ancient Britain sighed. "I'm not going to be able to stop you three from going am I?"

Romano shook his head. "Nope we're going and that's that."

She sighed again. "Alright then, promise me you'll stay safe, and be careful."

Canada smiled. "We promise." She returned the smile. "Alright, good luck."

The three started walking away, Prussia leading there little group away from the village.

Canada looked at Prussia. "So where did Germania tell you to go?"

Romano looked up too. "Yeah what did you two talk about?"

Prussia grinned proudly. "He told me to follow my heart and go in the direction that feels right!"

The Italian stopped and stared at his albino friend. "Please tell me that you're joking right now. Because that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard.

The albino frowned. "What's wrong with my plan?"

"Do you really want to know what's wrong with your plan? How about the fact that it's not really a plan at all, or maybe I should point out the fact that we could be in even more danger by following your plan."

"My plan is awesome!"

"Not its not."

"You guys…"

They both stopped arguing and looked at Canada. "Yes." They said simultaneously.

"Could you stop arguing?"

"Okay Birdie!"

Romano sighed. "Okay Mateo."

"And also I think we should go with Gil's plan, I trust him, and we don't have any other options."

Prussia grinned. "Ha I knew my plan was awesome." Romano rolled his eyes. "Didn't you hear him, we're only doing your plan because we don't have any other options." Prussia pouted. "Stop trying to kill my mood Roma!"

"Please stop arguing you guys…" Canada whispered.

Romano looked at him and frowned. "Alright Mateo."

Prussia nodded. "Yeah we'll stop, sorry about that Birdie."

The Canadian looked at them that they had actually acknowledged him. "Um thanks…I'm just really worried about Kumajirou, and Netherlands. What if they're hurt?"

"Don't worry Birdie, we'll find them."

"Yeah the potato bastard is right; you have nothing to worry about."

Canada frowned. "Yeah I guess you guys are right…."

* * *

Netherlands stood up and rubbed his wrist. "Thanks Kuma." He picked the bear up. "Now let's get out of here before something weird happens."

Kumajirou nodded, and Netherlands started to walk around the room, blindly searching for an exit. The polar bear remained quiet in his arms so he focused solely on getting out. He thought nothing of it when the little bear tensed in his arms, but when Kumajirou began frantically scratching at his arms he was worried.

"What are you doing?"

Kumajirou looked up at Netherlands, and even though he couldn't see the bear he could sense the fear radiating from him. "Run."

Netherlands didn't know what he was supposed to be running from, but he took the bear's advice and quickened his pace. He ran into the wall and ran his hand along it, searching for any kind of exit.

"I'm going to get you."

Netherlands froze when he heard the voice echo through the room. "Who's there?" He heard Kumajirou whimper.

"Mr. Snuggles I know you're in here…" Netherlands was annoyed at the fact that he was being completely ignored, and unnerved by the unknown voice at the same time.

"Mr. Snuggles…" The voice got closer, and Netherlands backed away until he bumped into the wall.

Kumajirou trembled, and hoped that Pangaea wouldn't find him, he knew it was hopeless he could tell that she was right in front of him, but he still had to hope.

She reached out and grabbed Kumajirou by the scruff of the neck. "Found you!" She yelled. Netherlands was so shocked by her actions that he didn't put up any kind of struggle.

* * *

"Alright Mr. Awesome where do we go now?" Romano grumbled.

They were standing in the middle of the woods, there was no sign of anything around them. "Don't worry Lovi, I'm sure Gil knows what he's doing." Canada added softly.

Prussia chuckled awkwardly. "Well actually I don't really know where we're supposed to go now…but don't worry just give me a minute to come up with an awesome idea."

Romano glared at him. "I just knew this would happen. We're never gonna get out of this place are we?"

"D-don't say that Lovi, we'll get out, and we'll find Kumajirou and Netherlands…I'm sure of it." Canada still believed that Prussia would be able to find their friends and they would get back to their world perfectly safe.

Something moved in the bushes nearby. "Hey what's that!" Prussia exclaimed running over to examine it.

"Don't just run over there idiot! It could be dangerous." Romano yelled at the albino, and followed him.

Canada's eyes widened. "W-wait up you guys…"

* * *

**A/N: ****I'm a terrible person I understand if you all hate me. I deserve it, I basically ditched this story for a month and I apologize I was being lazy and I procrastinated with my school work so I had to catch up on that, but I'm back and I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it kind of sucks…Much love to all my reviewers who still like me enough to give some feedback.**


	8. Lucky Escape

**Lucky Escape**

Prussia paused and looked to the left then to the right. "Which way are we going bastard?" Romano asked. Prussia stuck his tongue out and pointed to the right. "That way!" He said confidently. "Alright." Romano started to walk towards the right. "Wait no, I meant that way!" He pointed to the left. Romano sighed. "…Okay." He began walking to the left. "Wait I changed my mind again, it's that way!" Romano turned around and glared at Prussia. "Damn it bastard pick already!" He yelled.

Prussia nervously looked between the two paths. "Um well…I think it's that one." He pointed to the left path. "Are you sure?" Romano asked. Prussia nodded his head. "Okay then that's the way we're going no more changing it up."

The trio of friends walked down the left path having absolutely no idea what they were heading into. "I hope we don't die." Romano mumbled morosely.

* * *

Netherlands was trapped, and didn't how he was going to get out of this situation. Pangaea had him backed into a corner with Kumajirou in her arms. "Just let me go, I only wanted to find my friend." He complained. Pangaea giggled. "Don't worry I'll be your friend now." She grabbed the end of Netherlands scarf. "We can be very good friends." Netherlands attempted to back farther into the corner. "Um yeah that sounds nice and all, but I really need to get back to where I belong."

She laughed. "You're so silly, you belong with me now." She played with his scarf, and Netherlands gulped nervously. "What are you talking about?" She giggled again. "Do you know who I am?" Netherlands shook his head.

She smiled brightly and leaned closer. "You probably know me as Pangaea…does that ring any bells?" She whispered in his ear. He gasped and stared at her in shock. "P-Pangaea, as in the super continent?" She nodded. "Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" She twirled around in a circle. "Are you awed to be in my presence?" Netherlands didn't say anything he just stared at her in shock. She giggled. "You should be…" She frowned. "Well I guess you shouldn't…I fell apart and lost all my land. Why would you be impressed by a loser like me…?"

Pangaea's eyes turned black. "I'm a loser. Nobody wants me anymore. I'm just trash now!" She laughed and dropped Kumajirou. "All that power…but I couldn't handle it…I was so weak and naïve…but I'm stronger now! I can handle it now I just need a second chance!" She looked up at Netherlands her eyes now a bright red. "And you're going to help me get that second chance…"

* * *

Prussia gasped and started running down the trail. Romano and Canada were shocked but they followed after him. "What are you doing bastard?"

"They're close, my awesome knows!" Prussia yelled and ran faster. Romano looked at Canada. The Canadian just shrugged. "We've followed him all the way here, no point stopping when he thinks we're almost there." Romano sighed. "Alright let's catch up with the idiot." He grabbed Canada's arm and started running after Prussia.

Kumajiro crawled away from Pangaea trying to be as quiet as possible. Netherlands noticed him and mouthed the words 'find help'. The little bear nodded and continued to edge away.

Pangaea latched onto Netherlands and hugged him tightly. "H-how am I supposed to help you get a second chance?" He asked nervously. She trailed her hand across his chest. "You're going to become one with me." She whispered. He chuckled. "Ha ha I'm sorry but I can't do that…" He mumbled trying to push her off. She laughed and held on tighter. "I'm sorry but you don't have a choice."

While she was preoccupied Kumajirou found a door and slipped out. Once he was outside Kumajirou found out that he had been inside of a cave that was deep in a forest. The little bear immediately started running away from the cave hoping to find someone who could help him find his way back home.

* * *

Prussia was far ahead of his friends, but he didn't care he just had this gut feeling that he was super close to finding Netherlands, but then he tripped and fell on his face. "What the hell was that?" He asked trying to find out what had tripped him, but then a white ball of fluff started attacking his face. "Gyah! Get off!" Then to the albino's dismay the white fluff ball began to lick his face. "Ah! Don't eat me!"

Canada and Romano finally caught up with their friend. "What the hell is on his face?" Romano asked confused, but Canada knew what it was and he ran to Prussia as fast as he could and pulled the fluff ball of his face. "Kumajiro!" He yelled and hugged the bear to his chest.

The polar bear looked up at his owner. "Canada!" Romano watched the beautiful reunion of the polar and Canadian while Prussia wiped saliva off his face.

Kuma started to squirm in Canada's arms. "Tall guy need help!" The bear pointed a paw in the direction he had just come from. "Crazy lady is attacking him!"

"What the hell is your fur ball talking about?" Romano asked still a little out of breath from the run. "I think he's talking about Lars…oh my god Lars is probably with Pangaea right now!" The Canadian started walking in the direction Kumajirou had come from. "We have to go get him."

Romano groaned and followed after the determined Canadian. Prussia now saliva free did the same. Kumajirou whimpered. "No…" The trio continued to walk, and not much later they were standing in front of the cave. "No…" Kuma said again. Canada looked down at his polar bear. "What's the matter Kuma?" Kumajirou shook his head and glared at the cave. "Don't go in there."

"But you said Netherlands was in there, so we have to go in to get him." Romano was quickly becoming frustrated with all of this nonsense why couldn't they just get Netherlands and leave already. He stepped forward and was about to walk inside, until a hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. "Wait Roma…I don't think you should just walk in there like that…" Romano glared at Prussia. "Why not? The faster we get Netherlands the faster we can leave this damn place!"

"Well yeah I know that…but I'm starting to get this feeling that something seriously bad could be happening in there." The albino mumbled.

"Why do you think that?" Prussia sighed and pointed to Kumajirou who couldn't stop shaking in Canada's arms. "That's why."

"So what the polar bear got a little spooked by something that doesn't mean we should be afraid." Prussia frowned. "I think you and Birdie should stay out here…" Romano glared at him, and opened his mouth to tell him that he hadn't come this far just to wait outside and do nothing. But someone beat him to it.

"No we're not staying out here while you go in there. If you're going to risk your life then so are we!" Canada stated firmly. Romano nodded his head. "Yeah what he said." Prussia sighed. "I should have expected this I just don't want you guys to get hurt."

Romano rolled his eyes. "Shut up bastard we'll be fine." The Italian walked straight into the cave without even looking first, much to the dismay of Prussia. "If you're going to go at least be cautious!" Romano snorted. "Ha you sound like your brother."

Prussia frowned and crossed his arms. "I'm too awesome to sound like West…" Canada smiled and followed them to the cave. "Why the fuck is there a door to a cave?" Prussia shook his head. "It's best not to ask questions about this place I think we've already established that it's weird." Romano sighed. "Whatever let's just go in and get Netherlands."

He reached for the door and pulled it open. What they saw shocked all of them, but each of the three friends had different reactions. Canada blushed and looked away, Romano glared and grumbled about how the bastard was perfectly fine, and Prussia laughed.

The room was filled with light now, and it was clear to see that Netherlands was a little uncomfortable. Pangaea was pressed closed to him and feeling up his 'vital regions'. Netherlands looked at the three and frowned. "Help me." Pangaea heard him and ran a hand across his chest. "Don't worry I'll help you." She purred in his ear.

Netherlands tried to back away from her. Canada looked at Prussia and Romano. "So…what should we do?"

Romano snorted. "Pfft there's nothing wrong with this bastard we wasted our time coming here. I say we just leave."

Prussia laughed. "Ha-ha yeah you're right we should let him finish this up." Canada looked at both of them like they were crazy. "B-but he's being raped!" He exclaimed. Netherlands nodded his head. "Canada's right!" Prussia stopped laughing and looked at him. "Seriously? Are you sure?" Canada nodded. "…hm I don't know…it doesn't look like that to me."

Romano nodded. "Yeah I agree with the potato bastard for once."

Netherlands groaned. "She's forcing me into this!"

Prussia frowned. "It doesn't look forced to me."

Canada looked at him in exasperation. "She has him backed into a corner!" She looked at Netherlands and Pangaea. "And she's trying to chain him to the wall!"

Netherlands nodded. "It's true I can't move." His right arm was chained to the wall and Pangaea was working on the other arm.

"Maybe he's just into kinky stuff like that." Prussia suggested. Romano shook his head. "Nah I'm starting to think that this might be forced…"

"Are you serious? It's obviously forced I already told you that I didn't want to do this!" Netherlands yelled.

Prussia still didn't look too convinced but then Pangaea turned around. "He's right I'm forcing him to do this."

"Really?" Pangaea nodded. "Yeah and once I'm done with him, I'll do the same to your two friends."

"Well damn I guess you were right birdie we have to save him…but how?"

Romano rolled his eyes. "Let's just push the old lady down and run." Prussia stared at him. "…that actually sounds like a pretty good idea." The albino walked over to Pangaea yanked her away from Netherlands and tripped her. He undid the chains on Netherlands arms and started backing away. "Well we should get out of here before she gets up." Netherlands nodded and quickly left the cave. Prussia ran after him.

Romano and Canada started running as well. "You know I didn't actually think that would work…I just wanted to see the potato bastard get attacked by that crazy lady." Romano admitted.

"Well that was surprisingly very easy…" Canada added. "I can't believe we're getting away so effortlessly." He said.

Pangaea cackled and her voice carried through the forest. "You fools you can't get away from me! You'll be mine!" She yelled.

"We're almost there!" Prussia yelled, he could see the village coming up and he could hardly believe that they were actually going to make it out of here alive, but of course things never do go quite right. A dark shadow went across the four friends and we they looked in front of them Pangaea was standing there with a murderous look in her eyes, that had morphed into a sick combination of three colors. Black, red and yellow.

Pangaea cackled and raised her hands up. "You can't escape me." The four nations backed up and Pangaea followed them. "I will reclaim the land that was once mine. I will have it all again!" She pointed at Romano and Netherlands. "You two have land, and I will make it mine. Then once that happens I will slowly take over the rest of the world."

Prussia frowned. "And what happens once you take over their land." She grinned. "They'll be stuck here like you." He glared at her. "You're not gonna do that. You can't!"

Pangaea cackled. "Oh yes I can, Netherlands and South Italy will be mine."

Prussia looked at her. "Wait…You're only taking over Netherlands and South Italy?" She nodded. "Well duh they're the only real nations here."

Canada frowned, and Romano scowled. "Hey Can-" Prussia clamped his hand over Romano's mouth cutting him off. "Yep Pangaea you're right those two are the only nations here, since I don't really have any land anymore." Romano glared at him and he rolled his eyes.

Pangaea grinned and nodded. "Once I get to your world I will create massive armies and take over one nation at a time. Everyone will realize that I really am great-" While Pangaea was ranting about her plans Prussia started whispering to Romano.

"It's a good thing that she forgot about Birdie…" Romano gave him a questioning look. "Because we can distract her while Birdie sneaks away to get help."

"-and they'll all love me and worship me because I'm amazing!"

"That's actually a great idea potato bastard." Prussia grinned. "I know I'm a genius." He looked at Canada.

"Then they'll replace all the dumb holidays with cool things about me. I'll have celebrations that last weeks! The people will love it, being joined together as one nation!"

"Do you understand the plan Birdie?" Canada nodded. "Yeah I do…but I don't want to leave you guys alone.." Prussia grinned. "Don't worry Birdie we'll be fine, just hurry back with some help."

Canada frowned. "But what if I don't make it back in time?" Prussia pushed him. "That isn't going to happen. Hurry up and go before her stupid rant ends." Canada bit his lip and nodded. "Okay I'll be back soon." Prussia watched Canada run off into the woods and turned around to hear the last bit of Pangaea's rant.

"-And everyone will be happy the people will have no reason to fight if they're all united as one country!" Prussia frowned he needed to by some time before Pangaea started 'becoming one' with Romano and Netherlands. "Your plan sounds awful." He shouted at her.

Pangaea glared at him. "My plan is amazing you don't know anything!" Prussia rolled his eyes. "I know that your plan is dumb." She growled. "My plan is not dumb!" He laughed. "Yeah it is, and it's never going to work."

Romano looked at Prussia. "Why the fuck are you making her mad?" Prussia waved it off. "Don't worry Roma I know what I'm doing." Romano sighed. "I sure hope so…"

"You wouldn't know how to make a good plan anyways you're not even a nation anymore." Prussia froze and glared at Pangaea. "Neither are you."

She scoffed. "I have good reasons for that, it's not my fault." He growled. "And you think I wanted this to happen to me! Do you honestly think that any nation would want to lose all of their land and be a no body?"

Pangaea smirked. "You miss it too don't you?" He gave her a confused look. "You miss having land don't you, that feeling that you own something and it's all yours…that feeling of power."

"I am too awesome to be compared to you!" Prussia snapped at her. Pangaea laughed. "Ha you know it's true. You want to have land again…Join me and I can give you land." She stepped closer to him. "All you have to do is help me, and we can share it all, you and I can share the world."

Prussia shook his head. "You're crazy…" She grinned. "Am I really? Admit it, you like the idea of it. Right now you're imagining what it would be like to be on the top of the world. To show the others that you really are important." He hesitated. "N-no I'm not!"

Romano looked at him. "You wouldn't do that right?" He asked fear showing in his eyes. Prussia shook his head. "No Roma of course I wouldn't…" Romano crossed his arms. "Well you better not, because if you do I'll never talk to you again, you stupid potato jerk."

Pangaea glared. "Well if you're not going to help me…get out of the way!" She pushed him down and moved towards Romano. "I think I'll start with you." Romano trembled and backed away. "N-no…" She grinned and continued to close the space in between them.

Prussia stood up and tackled Pangaea. "No! Stay away from him!" She pushed Prussia off and stood up. "Okay, I tried to be nice to you and now you're just making me mad." She glared at Prussia and started walking towards him.

The albino stared up at her eyes wide, wondering what she planned on doing to him. When suddenly Pangaea's eyes widened and she fell to the ground. Canada was standing behind her with his tooth brush in hand.

"What the hell did you just do?" Romano asked. "U-uh I thought she was going to hurt you guys so…I hit her…with my toothbrush." Canada mumbled, staring at his toothbrush in confusion.

"Let's not question it now, let's just get out of this place." Netherlands stated. Canada nodded. "He's right, the others are waiting at the village." The two nations, the half of a nation, the ex-nation and the polar bear walked away from the unconscious Pangaea and hurried to the small chibi village.

A few minutes later the nations were being led by Ancient Britain and Rome to a hole in the ground. Romano stared at the whole. "So this is how we get back home?" Rome nodded. "Yep. Just hop in!" He blinked. "Can't we do something else…like drinking a potion or clicking our heels together?" Rome shook his head. "Nope this is the only way."

Romano slowly crept up to the hole and peered over the edge. "This doesn't seem safe…"

Prussia smirked and walked up behind him. "Well too bad it's our only way out so we're going to take it!" He pushed Romano. The Italian screamed as he fell down, Prussia chuckled and jumped in after him. Netherlands looked at Canada. "You ready to leave this place?" He held out his hand. Canada nodded and took his hand, using his other arm to clutch Kumajiro to his chest.

Netherlands and Canada jumped into the hole together, finally saying goodbye to chibi land.

* * *

**A/N:**** That ending was cheesy wasn't it? In fact I think this whole chapter was just awful. I feel like a douche for making you guys wait so long for this. If anyone has something that they would like to see these three do together please tell me, I have a couple of ideas for more chapters, but suggestions would be nice. Also I have no idea what kind of pairings will be in this story. I plan to go with whatever feels right…so yeah. **

**Love to all my reviewers, readers, and followers~**


	9. Are you high

**Are you high?**

The three friends were all sitting in Germany's basement on the couch. Prussia had his head on Canada's lap, and his feet spread out across Romano. Romano yawned and pushed Gilbert's feet off his lap for the third time. Prussia pouted. "Stop doing that."

"I told you to keep your disgusting feet off of me!"

"My feet aren't disgusting." Prussia put his feet on Romano again.

"Yes they are." Lovino pushed his feet away again, and Prussia put them back. The Italian sighed and gave up.

Canada was a little zoned out staring at Kumajiro, who was napping on the floor. The Canadian didn't even really hear his friends arguing, and he also didn't hear when they began to call his name.

"Canada!" Prussia yelled snapping his fingers in front of the blonde's face. Canada jumped a little and looked at the albino. "…Huh?" Prussia rolled his eyes. "I asked you a question."

"You did? What was it?"

Romano rolled his eyes. "It was a really dumb question." Prussia glared at him. "No it wasn't!"

Canada interrupted before they started arguing again. "What was your question?"

"Oh yeah!" Prussia's face lit up. "I wanted to know why there's a pot leaf on your flag." Canada sighed and rolled his eyes. "Maple leaf."

Prussia tilted his head to the side. "What?"

"It's a maple leaf."

"Really, are you sure? Because I was told that it was a pot leaf."

Canada looked at him. "Who told you that?" He asked. Prussia shrugged. "A couple of people."

"Like who?"

Prussia tapped his chin. "America, France, Netherlands and Cuba all said it was a pot leaf." Matthew could understand the other three saying that; America was an idiot, and Netherlands and Cuba were two of his closest friends so they would joke about it, but France?

"France really said that?" He asked, and Prussia nodded. "Yep, he said it's on your flag because you smoke so much."

Canada sighed once again. "That's a lie I don't smoke a lot, and I can assure you that it's a maple leaf."

Prussia looked up at him. "So…what you're saying is that you do smoke?" Canada looked away. "Well…I've done it before…" He mumbled.

"Wow that explains so much…" Matthew stared at him. "What does that explain?"

Prussia sat up and stretched his arms over his head. "It explains why you're always zoning out, and why you're so quiet." He leaned closer so he was in Matthew's face. "Are you high right now?"

"W-what the heck Gil!" Matthew backed away. "I'm not high!" Gilbert looked into his eyes. "That's exactly what you would say if you were high!" He accused.

Canada frowned. "I'm not high; I've been with you guys the entire day. When would I have gotten high anyways?"

Prussia tapped his chin. "Hm…Good point." He leaned forward and sniffed Matthew. "And you don't smell like it…" He held up three fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?" Canada rolled his eyes. "Fifteen."

"Ha so you are high!" Prussia exclaimed loudly. "No Gil, I was being sarcastic." Prussia's face fell. "Oh…" The albino's face quickly lit up and he looked at Romano. "Are you high?" The Italian frowned. "No!"

Gilbert sighed. "Okay, no need to get so defensive Roma, it was just a question…have you ever been high before?" Romano shook his head. "No."

Prussia laughed. "It's okay you can tell us if you have. There's nothing to be embarrassed about." Romano glared at him. "I said no! I've never done it okay!" Prussia froze and tilted his head to the side. "You're serious…how is that even possible! You're a nation you've been around for like ever! You had to have been curious about it at least once!"

Lovino shook his head. "No, why is it such a big deal?" Prussia shrugged. "It's just something that most people try at least once in their life, and I mean your life is longer than the average human so you have more time to think about and be tempted to do it."

"That's dumb, smoking weed is dumb and I'm not going to do it. Only an idiot would do something like that." Canada frowned slightly looking at the ground. Gilbert just rolled his eyes. "Don't be so prissy Romano."

Romano growled and shoved Prussia. "I'm not being prissy!" Prussia glared at him. "Yes you are being very prissy."

"Just shut up stupid!" Romano yelled looking away from the albino. Prussia laughed and poked his cheek. "Ha you know it's true, I bet you don't even drink." Romano swatted his hand and glared at him. "You are probably the dumbest person I have ever met in my entire life, and I've met some pretty stupid people."

Prussia frowned. "Calling me names is not nice Roma." Romano's eyes widened and he stood up. "You fucking hypocrite!" He yelled. "You were just calling me names you idiota and you were teasing me nonstop!" He growled. Prussia held up his hands. "No need to get so defensive it's not my fault that you don't do anything fun."

Romano clenched his hands into fist. "The only reasons I'm friends with an asshole like you is because I got drunk!"

Prussia blinked. "Oh yeah..." He shrugged. "Well you know what they say." Romano glared at him. "A person's true side comes out when they're drunk. So that means you secretly wanted to be my friend."

Romano threw his hands up and walked towards the door. "You're being dumb again. I can't deal with this I'm leaving."

"Wait Roma don't go. I can prove that it's true." Romano stopped and looked at Prussia. "We just have to get you drunk again." Romano glared. "That won't prove anything." Prussia nodded his head eagerly. "It will prove that your true feelings come out when you're drunk."

"I'm not doing it." Romano headed for the door. Prussia jumped up and grabbed his arm. "Roma please, it won't hurt to just try and it's not like you had anything else to do today." Romano sighed. "Fine, but I refuse to be the only one drinking."

"Well I can't be drunk I have to monitor your behavior." Prussia tapped his chin, and then looked at Canada. "Birdie you ready to get drunk." Canada blinked and stared at him. "What?" Prussia sighed. "You really need to stop zoning out…are you sure you're not high?" Canada sighed. "Yes I'm sure!"

Prussia rolled his eyes. "Anyways! You and Roma are about to get drunk to prove a point." Canada blinked. "What?"

"No questions just do it!" Prussia yelled.

Half an hour later, Canada and Romano had both had about six beers and Canada was holding up much better than his friend. Romano was sprawled out on the couch his arms wrapped around Canada's waist. "Man…I love tomatoes so much…" He slurred, he looked up at Prussia. "Hey! You do, you have tomatoes? I want a tomatooo."

Canada just laughed, his eyes glazed over and his cheeks dusted with a light pink. Romano buried his face in Canada's side. "You smell so nice…" He mumbled. "Like…like…I don't know what you smell like, but it's nice!"

Prussia sighed. "Well this isn't as funny as I thought it would be…maybe I should give you more beer…" Romano let go of Canada and pushed himself up off the couch and looked at Prussia. "Fuck…" He held his head in his hands. "The room is so dizzy right now." Romano tried to stand up, but he ended just falling back to the couch. "Damn it…" He pointed at Prussia. "You…you fucking bastard!" He yelled. "Your face is so stupid…and…" Romano trailed off his arm falling back to his side.

Canada looked at him and laughed. "You're so funny when you're drunk." Romano stared at Canada then leaned forward and cupped his face. "Are…are you and angel?" Canada chuckled and shook his head. Romano pressed their foreheads together. "I can feel your heart beat…"

Canada gave a lopsided grin. "What does it feel like?" Romano giggled. "It's like a hundred butterflies are on fire and they're exploding inside of you! …but I can't feel your heart beat." Romano frowned and grabbed the back of Canada's head, pressing their foreheads closer together. "Damn son…are you a ghost? Cause you ain't got no heart beat."

Canada laughed. "No…I have a heart beat..." Canada closed his eyes and leaned back on the couch. "It's in here…" He whispered patting his chest. "Oh…" Romano leaned against Canada, laying his head on the Canadian's chest. "Oh! I can feel it now…" Romano closed his eyes and nuzzled Canada's chest, Canada just smiled and wrapped his arm around the Italian. "You're so comfy…"

A few minutes later Romano fell asleep, still resting on Canada who looked like he was pretty close to falling asleep as well.

Prussia frowned. "What the hell? You two are the biggest light weights I have ever met in my entire life!" He exclaimed throwing his hands up. He poked Romano's cheek. "Come on, you didn't even expose any embarrassing secrets." Romano just mumbled something and snuggled Canada's chest. Prussia sighed and looked at Canada. "Do you have any secrets you want to share birdie?"

Canada chuckled softly. "If I share them, they won't be secrets..." He closed his eyes and relaxed against the couch.

Prussia groaned. "Damn it, this was a waste of perfectly good beer."

* * *

**A/N: ****Canada and Romano's drunken behavior was more or less a reference to my friends…when they're sober. Yeah I have weird friend, but they're a lovable bunch. Also chapter is short, but the next one will probably be out by tomorrow. **

** Anyways much love to readers, reviewers, and followers~**


	10. Pancakes

**Pancakes**

Canada was at his house, with Kumajiro. It was a Saturday and he didn't have to do anything so he was just going to lay around in his boxers and maybe get up later to make pancakes for lunch.

The Canadian was laying on his side one arm over Kumajiro and the polar bear pressed closely against him. He was warm, comfortable, and slowly drifting back to sleep when he heard his front door slam open. He groaned and shut his eyes tighter; maybe whoever it was would just leave. Unfortunately for Canada whoever it was just happened to be his obnoxious brother America. And when America had an idea it was very difficult to change his mind.

Canada's bedroom door was slammed open. "MATTIE!" Canada pretended to be asleep, hoping that his brother would leave. But fate was not on Canada's side today, because soon the blankets that had been keeping him so warm were yanked away and he could feel America's hand around his ankle. "Get up bro."

"No…" Canada mumbled trying to pull his ankle out of America's grasp. America held on tighter and yanked Canada's leg pulling him off the bed a little. "Get up dude!" Canada groaned and wrapped his fingers around his headboard. "Sleepy…" He muttered as his head fell back onto his pillow.

America sighed and released Canada's ankle. "Fine then, we'll do this the hard way." He walked to the side of Canada's bed and lifted it up. Canada's eyes widened as he slid off of his bed and landed on the floor, with Kumajiro laying on his chest. "Ow…"

America grinned proudly. "Now that you're up." He walked over to Canada and lifted him off the ground. "I want pancakes." Canada groaned. "You could have gone somewhere else and gotten pancakes, or made your own."

America shook his head. "Nobody makes pancakes like yours." He looked at Canada with his best puppy dog eyes. "And I wanted to spend time with you…" Canada sighed. "Fine, I'll make you some pancakes."

America grinned and did a little dance around the room. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" He chanted as he ran out of Canada's room and downstairs to the kitchen.

Kumajiro looked at Canada. "Annoying." Canada nodded and bent down to pick up the polar bear. "Yeah, but he's family." He walked downstairs to his kitchen and started to make pancakes while he listened to America go on about all the things that had happened to him. Most of which were just stories about bothering either Japan or England.

"-Then Kiku kicked me out, which wasn't really cool. But it was so worth it! You should have seen his face when I showed him the couch." Canada chuckled and shook his head as he flipped pancakes. "So dude what have you been doing lately?" America asked, surprising Canada a little. Usually the American would just talk about himself the entire time.

"Well I've been hanging out with Prussia and Romano a lot." Canada put the pancakes on a plate and sat them on the table in front of America.

"Right…those guys are weird." Canada frowned. "They're not really weird." America stuffed a pancake into his mouth and nodded. "You attract weirdos bro." Canada began to eat his own pancakes. "I do not…"

"And they're all bad influences." America stuffed another pancake into his mouth, not paying Canada any attention. "Prussia drinks all the time. Romano has serious anger issues…and he's pretty violent. Just like Cuba! I have no idea why you hang out with that guy; no idea why you hang out with Netherlands either he's probably encouraging you to do drugs."

Canada sighed choosing to ignore America at this point. "I bet all of them are corrupting your innocent mind!" Canada ate his pancakes, and wondered why America had decided to share his opinion about the people he hung out with. "Especially Cuba, that guy hates me. I bet he only hangs out with you so he can get to me!" Canada sighed. "And Netherlands is totally a pedophile! He's trying to get in your pants man!" America exclaimed through a mouthful of pancakes. Canada nearly choked on his pancakes when he heard that wondering where that idea had come from. "They're all going to ruin you bro. Next thing you know you'll be angry all the time, drinking, doing drugs and attacking people for no reason!"

Canada frowned and looked at America, hearing him talk about his friends like that had started to upset him. He stood up. "America, don't you have somewhere else you need to be?" America shook his head. "No bro, I can spend the whole day with you." Canada frowned. "I don't think that's a good idea…I have a lot of stuff to do. Maybe we could hang out some other time."

"Aw bro come on can't you just do that tomorrow. I actually wanted to hang out with you. We could watch movies and play video games!" America tried his puppy dog eyes again, but Canada shook his head. Not in the mood to deal with his brother any longer. "No America…it's really important." America sighed and stood up. "Fine…I guess I'll see you some other time…"

Canada looked down feeling kind of bad now. "We could hang out next week if you want…" America's face lit up with excitement. "Yeah bro and you could come over to my place!" Canada smiled softly and nodded. "Okay."

"See ya later bro!" America gave Canada a quick hug and walked towards the door. Canada sighed in relief. "Yeah." He waved at America.

Once his brother was gone Canada plopped down on his couch and took a deep breath. He felt guilty about lying to America just to get him to leave, but hearing his brother go on about how horrible all of his friends were had snapped a nerve and he couldn't take it anymore. It wasn't like America was perfect…there was nothing wrong with his friends.

Cuba was nice to him when he realized that he was Canada not America, and what he had said about Netherlands was just ridiculous they were just friends. Romano didn't always yell he was actually really nice to be around, and Prussia didn't drink all the time. And he was positive that none of his friends were pressuring him into anything so he should just ignore the nonsense that came out of America's mouth like he always did.

Canada propped his feet up on the couch and relaxed taking his glasses off and setting them on the table. Maybe he would take a little nap, then get up later in the day and do something.

The Canadian had just closed his eyes when he heard someone banging on his front door. He groaned and went to open his door still in his boxers. "Al I told you I had stuff to do today." His eyes widened when he realized that America wasn't standing at the door. Prussia and Romano were.

"Hey Birdie!" Prussia exclaimed walking into the house and dragging Romano with him. Romano waved at Canada. "Hi." Canada flushed and closed his door. "Uh what are you guys doing here?"

"We came to hang out duh. Nice boxers by the way." Prussia commented, as he walked into Canada's kitchen still Romano along. "Let me go bastard." Prussia stared at the floor, well he stared at the polar bear lying on Canada's floor. "Birdie what happened to your bear?"

Canada walked into the kitchen and stared at Kumajiro; he gently prodded the bear with his foot and heard a groan of protest. Canada had forgotten about his uneaten pancakes Kumajiro obviously hadn't. He sighed realizing that he was still hungry and looked at the bear covered in maple syrup.

"What the fuck happened to your bear?" Romano asked. "He ate all my pancakes." Canada mumbled. Prussia stared at Canada. "Pancakes?" Canada nodded. "Yeah you know. Pancakes." Prussia shook his head. "No I don't know. What are pancakes?"

Canada's eyes widened. "Pancakes are like the best breakfast food ever, they're warm and fluffy and taste delicious with maple syrup."

Prussia thought for a minute. "Hm…well maple syrup is good…and if pancakes will get me maple syrup I'm in." He grinned. "Make me pancakes!"

Romano rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you've seriously never had pancakes before. Do you just stay in Germany's basement drinking beer all the time?"

"No! I do other stuff…"

"Like what?"

"Like….drinking with Spain and France."

"So…your life revolves around drinking beer?"

"There's nothing wrong with that!"

"Except for the fact that it makes you an alcoholic..." He mumbled under his breath.

"Okay!" Canada interrupted not liking the direction of the conversation. "Pancakes right! How about I make us all some pancakes, eh?"

Prussia nodded enthusiastically forgetting about his conversation with Romano. "Ja!"

For the second time that day Canada took out the ingredients for pancakes, though this time was different instead of just sitting at the table and talking while he made the pancakes Romano and Prussia tried to help…well Romano tried to help Prussia was just watching what they were doing.

"I'm not really sure if I'm doing this right." Romano mumbled as he mixed the ingredients. "I don't make pancakes a lot." Canada looked at him. "Yeah you're doing fine." Romano nodded and continued.

Prussia watched the two of them. "I want to help." He announced after a few minutes. "Oh…well you can mix the batter if you'd like."

"Ja!" Prussia grabbed the bowl of un-mixed batter and turned the mixer up to the highest setting; before Canada could stop him he had put the mixer into the bowl of batter splattering it all over the kitchen.

Romano glared at him and wiped the batter off his face, fortunately for the Italian he had been standing on the other side of the kitchen. Unfortunately for Canada he had been standing right next to Prussia, and both of them were covered in the batter.

"Oops..." Prussia chuckled nervously and set the bowl down. "It's…it's fine Gil." Canada said softly, it's not like his clothes had been ruined or anything. "But we're both covered in batter." Prussia looked at himself and frowned.

"Yeah…you can use my bathroom to clean up, and I'll wash your clothes if you want."

Prussia grinned. "Thanks Birdie!" He quickly stripped to his boxers and tossed the clothes to Canada. "Where's your bathroom?"

"Um upstairs first door on the left…" Canada mumbled as he held the clothes. "Okay." Prussia left to go to the bathroom.

Romano looked at Canada. "I'll help clean up the idiots mess." Canada smiled. "Thanks Romano, I'm gonna put these in the wash. I'll be right back."

Romano nodded and used a dish rag to wipe up the batter that was on the counter. Once the counters were clean he bent down to clean the floors.

Prussia came back into the kitchen, batter free and still dressed in only his boxers. He crept up behind Romano and whistled, before the Italian had time to question what he was doing. Prussia smacked his ass, hard.

Romano yelped and jumped up, spinning around to glare at Prussia. "What the hell did you do that for bastard?!" Prussia shrugged. "Your ass looked smackable." Romano growled. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard you pervert!"

"Hey I'm not a pervert."

"Yes you are!" Romano yelled. "You're a creepy ass pervert and I want you to stay away from me!" His face was bright red when he finished yelling at Prussia.

Canada walked back into the kitchen and cleaned up the rest of the batter.

"Aw come on Roma I'm not a pervert." Prussia insisted he opened his arms. Romano stared at him. "What the fuck are you doing now?"

"Come on I know you wanna hug me." Prussia smirked. Romano glared and shook his head. "No I don't want to hug you."

Prussia moved closer to Romano his arms still open. "Yes you do."

Romano backed away. "Get away from me bastard. I don't want to hug you!" Prussia continued to move towards Romano, backing the Italian into a corner. He smirked and wrapped his arms around Romano.

Romano's entire face went red and he pushed at Prussia's chest. "Get off damn it!" Prussia just shook his head and continued to hug him. "Okay bastard you've had your stupid hug…get off." Romano whined. "It's not a real hug unless you hug me back."

While his friends were in the corner…being themselves Canada made another bowl of batter and began cooking pancakes.

"I'm not going to hug you back…leave me alone stupid." Romano pressed against Prussia's chest. Prussia pouted. "Why won't you just hug me?"

"I don't like hugs." Romano mumbled.

"But Spain hugs you all the time."

"Spain is an idiot."

"And I've seen your brother hug you a lot."

"He's an idiot too."

"Is everyone that hugs you an idiot?"

"Yes! Now let go asshole."

Prussia thought for a minute then hugged tighter. "Nope."

Canada looked at his friends. "Uh…I made pancakes." He said softly. "Awesome!"

Romano sighed. "Now you have to let me go." Prussia shook his head. "No I don't." He picked Romano up and carried him to the table. He turned Romano around and sat down in his chair pulling the Italian into his lap. "There."

Romano frowned. "I don't want to sit in your lap!"

"Too bad."

Canada rolled his eyes and set two plates of pancakes in front of them. Taking his own plate and sitting across from them.

"Birdie do you have beer!"

"Fucking alcoholic!" Romano yelled. Canada chuckled and ate his pancakes. Kumajiro walked over to Canada and tapped his leg. "Weird." Canada nodded. "Yeah, but they're my friends."

* * *

**A/N: ****I wanted to get this out yesterday, but…life and stuff so you guys get it today! I think I made America a really big jerk. I did didn't I? I don't like making him a jerk, so he probably won't be like that for long, but it's gonna play a part in the story later.**


End file.
